I'll String Along With You
by deviatedrift
Summary: Alex Romero lives a decent life White Pine Bay as the Sheriff. All of a sudden, an all too familiar woman surprises him with her presence. He isn't sure what this means for him. What happens when Norma comes back into his life 5 years later after their breakup? Only time will tell. *This will be a collab with quirkymessytangerine*
1. Back Again

It's a slow day at the Sheriff's Department in White Pine Bay. Alex is filing paperwork that has been piling up on his desk. There's no patrols to make at the moment and no emergencies or calls have been coming through the department. He sighs and walks out of his office to grab a cup of coffee from the hallway. After grabbing a cup of black coffee, he makes his way back to his office. He resumes sorting through his ridiculous pile of paperwork when he suddenly hears commotion coming from his office manager, Regina, and the voice of a woman that sounds all too familiar. He tilts his head as he listens through the walls. It can't be. She wouldn't be here.

"Just tell him I'm here! Do you need me to tell you my name again? It's N-"

"Norma Louise Calhoun."

Norma stops in the middle of her rant as she looks up to see Alex standing on the other side of the glass window. She freezes. She was so caught up in herself that she didn't even notice him come out of his office. Seeing him caused all of her emotions to surface instantly. She left White Pine Bay 5 years ago and hasn't been back since. She ended her relationship with Alex the day before she left. She hadn't spoken to him at all since that day.

Alex looks at the woman who used to be the love of his life. He was surprised to see her. Relieved even. That is quickly replaced with anger. She left him. She didn't contact him for 5 years. She never gave him a reason as to why. She didn't call to check up on him or tell him happy birthday. She just disappeared, vanished into the air like dust.

"I need to talk to you," she says to him after a moment of silence.

He stares at her a minute, contemplating. He nods and decides to take her outside the precinct, not wanting to have her in his office. He was vexed and didn't want his deputies in his business. Once they're outside, she slowly crosses her arms on her chest and speaks.

"It's been a while," she says. Alex doesn't respond. He just looks at her. He notices she looks stressed. Worried about something. She looks back at him before she looks down at the ground. She can see he is angry.

"Alex... I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" He couldn't believe this. Now she's sorry? She broke his heart. He was never the same after she had left White Pine Bay. The day she broke up with him was the worst day of his life. It was even worse when he found out she left White Pine Bay all together the next day. Ever since then, he had half of him missing, and all she could say about that was _sorry_.

"Yes. I am. Look, if you want to talk, can we do that later? Right now, I have a problem and I need your help. There's this-"

"Why would I do that?" he cuts her off.

She starts to frown. "What?"

He shifts his weight on one foot to the other. "Why would you think I would want to help you?"

She scoffs loudly and takes a step back. "Alex... Don't do that. I can't entertain it. Not now. I really have an issue and you _are_ the Sheriff. Hmm? So I need you to do your job." Norma was now beyond frustrated. Alex's temper was coming out and as much as she felt she deserved it, she didn't have time to coddle him right now. "There is a-"

"Yeah. Let me stop you right there. If you have a problem, you can come into the department and file a report and wait for one of the deputies to see you. You don't come in here demanding for me. You don't yell at Regina. I don't owe you anything Norma. Maybe you should act like a _normal_ person and file a complaint the _normal_ way. Being crazy isn't going to get you what you want from me."

She stares at him and Alex could have sworn she was strangling him in her head. He saw the irritation in her eyes. He didn't care how annoyed she was. He was the one who had the right to be. He did want to talk to her though, but he needed to set some boundaries. All those years ago, he was only soft for her. To her. She made him vulnerable and allowed him to open his heart. But then she left. She left him without telling him why. She didn't leave a note. Not a text. She left nothing for him. He felt betrayed now. He wouldn't let that happen again.

"Unbelievable. After everything? I know what I did was shitty but this is really serious Alex. And I need you to help me." Alex could see how troubled her eyes were. She was on the verge of tears. He was so close to reaching out for her, like he normally would when they were together. But they weren't together anymore. They might as well be strangers. 5 years without contact. His mind starts to wander. Did she ever really love him? She did. Right? He felt it every time she looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes. Every time. Maybe she suddenly realized he wasn't good enough. He always felt like he was way out of her league and he was just lucky enough that she liked him. He wonders what happened to make her just up and leave him like that. What did he do wrong.

They stare at one another for a few seconds before Alex decides to break the heavy tension. "You're more than welcome to come in and make a report on any issue you have the _right_ way. If that's too much for you to do, then you could just leave..." As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt himself start to sweat and and felt his heart racing. He gets nervous as hell whenever he says or does something that opposes what Norma wants. He is annoyed that she still has that affect on him.

"Yeah? You want me to leave?" Her face was turning red from annoyance, anger, but most of all hurt. She didn't know what she was expecting from her first conversation with Alex. She felt a lot of guilt about the way they ended things. She took all the blame. She just felt she had no choice but to leave. But she was here now. After the way Alex was behaving, she felt maybe she waited to long. Maybe he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. That hurt the most. Still, defensive Norma had come out and wasn't letting things slide so easily.

Alex knew she was about to start yelling and inwardly groans. "I think this conversation is done." He starts walking away but Norma quickly makes her way in front of him and stops him from leaving.

"Please! Just listen to me. I wouldn't come here like this if it wasn't important!"

Alex shakes his head at her. "Why are you here Norma? Where'd you go 5 years ago? Why come back now? Why?"

He sees her rolling her eyes as she places her hand on her forehead, something she usually does when she's trying to keep herself calm.

"I said we can talk about it later."

Alex childishly rolls his eyes at her and continues walking back into the Sheriff's department, trying his best to ignore Norma's attempts to stop him. She finally gives up as he places his hand on the door and pulls it open, leaving her outside, alone. She starts crying as she makes her way back to her car.

"Mommy what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart." She rubs his hair before placing a kiss to his head.

"Is the bad man going to leave us alone now? Is your old friend helping us?"

"Everything's fine. Put your seatbelt back on okay?"


	2. A Son?

**Author's Note:** As written in the summary, this AU fanfic is a collaboration with quirkymessytangerine. Meanwhile, quirkymessytangerine's _Taking Chances_ is still a work in progress and she hopes you haven't given up waiting although it will be a little bit delay because of some personal stuff xx. Anyway, this story was originally created upon my contemplation and was developed through our brainstorming. The writings are joined through our forces.

Also, we would like to thank everyone for the reviews, they really mean a lot to us.

To answer the Guest; No, this isn't 5 years after _Teenage Fever_. I was planning on making a sequel to it but I want to start on this new story first. I know _Teenage Fever_ kind of ended abruptly.

To the other Guest; I guess you can say the Bates plot didn't exist in this one, so Norma goes by Calhoun. I know I put Norma Bates in the summary when I first published this and that was a mistake. It is now fixed to just "Norma" :)

We're really glad that you enjoyed the first chapter! So here's the second one. We'd like to hear from you more. So leave a review. We hope you'll stay with us! Love xx

 **Disclaimer** : The _Bates Motel_ and its characters originally belongs to AE.

* * *

After two days of unexpectedly meeting Norma, Alex couldn't make up his mind and focus at work. The resentment she caused him after years of vanishing is not enough to diminish the love he once had for her. Part of him wanted to know what's going on that day, that she was so agitated coming up to his office like that. But his grudge has been holding him back.

It was almost 3:00 pm in the afternoon. Alex stops by at a diner he usually goes to on his patrol break. As he sits in his usual spot, the waitress who knows him to be one of their top customers greets him.

"Hey, Sheriff." He nods in reply.

"Bad day?" the waitress wonders.

He clears his throat, ignoring the question that was asked to him. Instead, he pulls out his wallet and make his order, "Tuna sandwich. And an iced tea."

"Okay. 10 minutes." The waitress grins at him a little, understanding the exhaustion his job can cause him, and leaves his table. Alex is known to be a stoic man since his mom died. No one ever dares to ask him why he never gets tired of being one. Well, one did. But she left him.

As Alex was plainly sitting at his table, he picks up the case where some of his paper works are placed and reviews them. Shortly, a voice of a kid distracts him from his readings as he swings the door open.

"Mommy?" the little boy calls out, stepping toward the counter with an old woman with him.

"Oh, honey, look at you! Sounds like you had fun!" a sweet familiar voice approaches the kid, "Come here, let me get you a change of clothes."

"Yes! I did! Can we do that every day?"

"I think my back aches from running after him over and over." The old lady says.

"He's a playful kid," the woman giggles, "Thank you so much for bringing him to the park today, Mrs. Carter. It's so kind of you."

"No problem. Your son is wonderful."

Alex looks back where the voices are coming from. It's Mrs. Carter, the retired teacher from White Pine kindergarten, standing with Norma and her kid. _Wait, that is her son_? he thinks to himself. He notices Norma is wearing the same uniform as the waitress who just served him. He figures that this her place of work now. He starts to feel uncomfortable sitting in the diner.

"Dylan, what are you going to say to Mrs. Carter?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Carter." He thanks her giddily.

"You're welcome. Good bye, kid. Good bye, Norma." She smiles, leaving the diner.

"Come on, Dylan." She takes her son, entering the small break room of the staff at the diner.

While Alex is stunned still, looking at the same direction, the waitress comes to his table with his order.

"All set."

"Thank you."

After finishing his food, Alex gets into his car and stays there, contemplating what he just knew minutes before. As he was about to start the engine of his car, Norma and her son suddenly appear outside the diner, leaving. He almost freezes at the driver's seat, so many questions keep running in his head. Before he could open the door and get out of his car, Norma has already left.

* * *

Alex sits in the local bar in town nursing a bottle of alcohol. "Ahhh…" Alex sighs exasperatingly, finishing the bottle. Maybe this could numb all the tension he's been feeling since he met Norma two days ago. He gets up from his seat and leaves the bar, only to go to the convenience store and buy some more to accompany him tonight. After making his way home, Alex steps out of his SUV and makes his way inside of his house. He switches on a light and takes a seat in his chair that sits in front of the window of his living room. As he takes another swig of his drink, there's only one thing he has in his mind right now, and that is to talk to Norma and have all of his questions answered. Alex is suddenly on his feet. He grabs his car keys and makes his way out the front door.

He drives his car fast, disregarding the fact that it's inappropriate to drive when drunk. On his way, he suddenly presses the brake as he realizes one important detail, he has no idea where Norma lives. "Damn it!" he slaps his hand on the steering wheel and groans in frustration. He sits in the truck alongside the road right in front of a tree. He starts feeling dizzy. He puts the car in park and suddenly vomits from all the alcohol he's consumed and afterwards passes out.

* * *

The next morning, the sun shines perfectly on the spot where Norma started her little gardening since she moved back to White Pine Bay with her son. Ever since she was a little girl, she always liked flowers, especially when they bloom. To her, they always signify hope, as she is always hopeful no matter how dull and faded life may seem. Getting back to White Pine Bay wasn't easy for her, knowing that she would have to face Alex again. But, this is exactly why she came back… for him. To make things right, albeit unsure of what will happen. But who knows? Maybe fate wins here.

As she was finishing her chores in the kitchen, her son's sudden outburst from outside frightens her.

"Dylan!? What's going on?" She panics in hurry, running out the small house they lived in to her child as soon as she heard him call out for her. "What happened?" She halts once Dylan pointed out what he saw. A man has passed out in his SUV that is nearly hitting the tree. "Alex?" she breathes in surprise.

"Is he dead? I think he's dead, mommy."

She grins a little at how innocent he is and runs her finger through his dark blonde hair.

"No, he's not, honey. I think he fell asleep while driving. Get inside the house. I'll take care of it." She plainly smiles as he complies to do so.

She moves a little toward the SUV and stares at the messy sight of Alex.

"Alex…" she softly calls him.

Norma sighs in muddle until a sudden prick of vexation fills her. How can someone, a sheriff to be specific, be so irresponsible to pass out just anywhere? What if something worse happened to him?

"Alex!" She raises her voice, enough for him to be awaken, and crosses her arm. Alex raises the window down.

"What are you doing here? What happened to you?"

He groans at a very bad hangover, eyes still half-closed, "Ah," he sighs loudly. He looks in the direction of her voice. "Norma? Wh- What happened?"

"That's what I'm asking you. You almost scared my child. He thought you were dead." She coldly tells him.

 _Her child._ He starts looking around to see if the little guy was standing next to her, relieved that he wasn't. He would have been twice as embarrassed as he already was. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happen."

"You passed out."

Alex stares at her deep blue eyes so she does the same, releasing her arm from crossing. She inhales sharply through her nose. Unsure if it's her irritation that is making her stay at where she's standing right now, or her deep concern for her old lover. Whatever it may be, she can never hide from it.

"Alex… What happened? How did you know I lived here? Did you come to talk to me?"

He doesn't answer. He clears his throat, suddenly ignoring Norma's presence when peace fails to leave and betrayal takes over him. He settles for a comfortable position while he was fixing himself. What a coincidence it was to pass out drunk right outside of where she was living despite the fact that he had no idea where she was staying beforehand.

"I- I'm sorry." She swallows, pursing her lips together as tears threaten to drip down her face.

He reads her desperate eyes that is asking for forgiveness. Let alone restore what is broken that only time can tell. Alex still feels betrayed, and is now perplexed. He doesn't know what he was going to do next. Drinking only made it worse for him.

"Alex, we need to talk."

"I gotta go, Norma." He raises the window back up and starts the engine as Norma moves forward, trying her best to stop him from leaving. He wasn't prepared for this, neither she.

"Alex…" Her chest now rising and falling, tapping the car's window.

"Alex, please."

He drives back to the main road while he shuns her attempt to stop him and again, disregards her presence. He's never done that to her. Although it breaks his heart, he can't help but leave and walk away. Maybe he needs time to think. It was a mistake trying to find her in the condition that he was in.

"Alex!" She shrieks, breathing heavily. She takes some time standing outside so she could regain her strength. Norma can't come in the house while her eyes are still burning. She can't let her son see how frail she is at the moment. She has to have Dylan protected at all cost, even from her own vulnerabilities. He's all she has, after all.

* * *

 **So now we know that Dylan is the child that was in her car from the last chapter. There's gonna' be more to tell. Next chapter shall be up soon.**


	3. Should Have Helped

**Author's Note:** While we hope you have enjoyed the angst of the past two chapters, thank you so much for staying with us! We wouldn't be able to feel motivated to continue this story if it weren't your supports that is keeping us.

We would like to hear more from you! So hit up the review and tell us what you think!

 _Answer to Guest_ ; No, Norman is not born and he is not a part of this story.

 **Warning for violence!**

* * *

"Afternoon Sheriff, can I get your signature for this?"

Alex walks into the station and everything looks hectic. His deputies were in and out of the place. Regina, his office manager was taking phone call after phone calls. Alex quickly signs the paper that one of the deputies asked for. He walks into his office, takes a seat at his desk, and opens his laptop and scrolls through his schedule Regina had sent him earlier in the week. A knock on his door interrupts him.

"Hey Romero. Got a disturbance call from Vermont Avenue. You available?" Deputy Zack Shelby asks.

Alex nods his head and grabs his cell phone. The paperwork can wait. It seems like all he is doing nowadays. He wants to get out of his office for a while. Alex and Zack walk towards the Sheriff's SUV and hop in. 15 minutes later, Alex and Zack pull up to the house, where the disturbance call came from. Alex feels his stomach drops. He swallows hard as he takes the keys out the ignition.

"Apparently your good ol' buddy Keith Summers has been harassing this new woman that lives in here. Her name's Norma Calhoun. She said he came to her house and threatened her."

"Threatened her?" Alex turns to look at his deputy. Shelby plainly nods and turns his gaze at the house's window.

"Didn't take Keith for a rapist."

"What? He threatened her with that?" Alex feels his blood boiling through his body. Keith was his childhood friend, but they grew apart after Norma had left. All of Alex's relationships and friendships had fallen since the day Norma left him. His heartbreak had taken a big toll on him than he thought it ever would. He couldn't believe Keith was harassing Norma like this. _This is probably what she wanted to talk about that day at the station_ , he thinks to himself. Alex rubs his eyebrows with his fingers. His guilt swarms him like a group of angry bees. He wishes to himself he could have behaved differently that day, professional even. If he would have known what she was going through with Keith, he would have instantly taken matters into his own hands. He silently hopes nothing happened to her or her son. He wouldn't be able to live with, neither forgive himself. _Her son_. Alex mind starts thinking about the little boy with that dark blonde hair and Norma's blue eyes.

"Romero? Hey!" Zack snaps.

"Yeah?"

"We going in?"

"Yeah."

Alex opens his door and jumps out of the car, making his way up to the small house with Zack. Alex then rings the doorbell, unable to recognize the edgy feeling he has.

A few seconds later, Norma opens the door.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I'm Deputy Zack Shelby and this is Sheriff Alex Romero. We're here about the disturbance you called in."

"That was 3 hours ago." Norma replies in annoyance.

"We apologize. Busy day at the station. May we come in?" Zack smiles. Alex studies the face his deputy just made – the shitty smug face he makes when he's attracted to women. He wishes to punch him at this moment. He shakes the thought away, remembering he can't get caught up in any new drama with the woman he loved all those years ago.

Norma steps aside and lets Alex and Zack inside her home.

"Dylan, go play with your trucks in your room please, honey."

Dylan turns back to look at his mother and gets up. Grabbing his monster trucks, he walks out the room as Alex's eyes meander him. Norma quickly notices. She knows she has a lot to explain to him. Alex finally turns his attention back and catches her looking directly at him. He immediately looks elsewhere, incapable of hiding the uneasiness this situation is causing him. Norma asks them to take a seat and they oblige.

"So tell us what happened Miss Calhoun."

"It's just Norma," she looks at Alex, disappointed that he is avoiding her gaze. She sighs. "I was coming home from work with my son. This man, Keith Summers..." she spits out his name like he is scum, "suddenly, got out of his truck that was parked across the street and walked over to us. He started saying things about me in front of my son, calling me a bitch. Telling me he's going to..." she looks back to make sure Dylan was out of sight. "He threatened me. Saying he will take me and not care if my son watches. I told him if he ever came near me or my son again that I was going to shoot him."

"Do you own a gun?" Zack inquires.

"No. I just needed him to leave me alone. He just laughed at me and said some more things then left. That's when I called the station. I came up there last week to make a report. But I never got the chance to." She glances at Alex. He closes his fist, loathing himself at the very thought. He feels like shit now.

"Why didn't you make the report immediately?"

"I just... Something came up suddenly. I had to go."

"Okay." Zack writes in his notepad. Alex could feel himself sweating under the gaze of Norma. He knows she's doing it on purpose.

"I don't want me and my son to go through this again. He was drunk, but I think he will actually do something to hurt me. What do I need to do to make sure he won't hurt us?"

"Well first, I want to advise you to always keep your doors locked and make sure you're always alert. We're going to pay Keith a visit and get his side of the story."

"That's it?" She leans back, raising her voice, not quite believing this is all they can do. "His side of the story? You think he will admit threatening me?"

"It's all a part of the process Miss Calhoun."

"Norma," she frowns. She observes that Alex hasn't said one word since he's been here. She becomes even more annoyed by that. "What more is there to do in this process Sheriff?" Alex looks at her. He sees that she's upset, probably by him being so distant in this whole conversation. He clears his throat and stands. Zack does the same.

"We're going to go talk to Keith right now and you can come down to the station to put a restraining order on him, in the meantime if you like," he answers. Norma looks back to the hallway again to make sure Dylan hasn't come out.

"What if he comes here and…" she stops, closing her eyes, not wanting to finish what she was going to say, knowing it will bring back some unwanted pictures in her mind before fears could flood her whole being.

"Here's my card. Let me write my cell on there." Alex pulls out of pen from his shirt pocket and quickly writes his personal number on the card. "If you see him again or have any other problems, just call me." Norma steps to him and takes the card out of Alex's hand. She reads it before looking at him. Alex almost falters. Years ago, those eyes could control him. Her scent starts to linger in his nose as well. She smells sweet like she always did.

"Thank you."

Alex nods and walks towards the door with Zack. The two men make their way back to the truck to head over to Keith's house.

"Cute lady." Zack says while they make their way down the road in the SUV.

"Huh?"

"The Calhoun lady. I mean wow." Zack lets out a wolf whistle and laughs lightly. "She is hot."

"Zack. Stop talking."

"Geez. My bad Romero. Forgot how serious you can be." Alex grips the steering wheel. Sometimes, he hates riding along with Zack. His age showed a lot. He was always making side remarks and Alex didn't think he takes his job as seriously as he thought he should.

They finally arrive at Keith's house and see Keith on the porch drinking what looks like a beer.

"Alex. What's going on buddy." Keith smiles at them before taking a sip of his beer. "Who's the kid?" he asks, referring to Zack. Zack scoffs and looks at Alex.

"Where were you earlier today, Keith?" Alex asks, his anger drooling all over him.

"Uhh.. Shit I don't even remember. Why?"

"Because we got a call saying you've been threatening people."

"Who? Norma? Ha! That bitch called the cops?" Keith ridicules.

"Hey!" Alex yells, causing Keith's smiles to fall. Zack squints his eyes back and forth between them.

"Man, I don't know what she told you. She's always been a mess. Even when she was here like 5 or however many fucking years ago it's been. She's been a mess even when she was with you. She's always been a big pain in my ass!" Keith defends.

Alex grabs him by the collar of his shirt and makes him stand up. "What've you been saying to her?"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Keith aggressively responds.

"Romero!" Zack then roughly seizes the side of Alex's arm, trying to stop him.

"If you ever threaten her again, if she ever reports to me that you've been near her or her son, I'm gonna throw your ass in jail and let you rot in there."

"Fuck man. She's still got you wrapped around her finger!"

Alex slams Keith against the door of his house in order to prove his point, "You stay away from her!" He now releases him and moves back to his truck, leaving a stunned Zack looking at Keith catching his breath. He eventually turns away and catches up with Alex. They both get in the truck and make their way back to the station. Alex says nothing all while Zack stares at his profile.

"So... you know that Norma woman?" He sees Alex's jaw clench. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make that comment about her earlier." Alex still doesn't speak. He has too much on his mind right now and he doesn't need any more crap. Norma and her son has consume him so much lately. _Her son_. The question that he wants to ask has been in his throat. He doesn't know how he's going to, though. Dylan was his name. He had to have been about 5 years old. Alex has been calculating the math in his head. Norma left five years ago. She was with him five years ago. She now has a five-year-old son. Why hasn't she said anything? She would have said something, right? He then starts wondering if this was the reason she left. Maybe Dylan wasn't his son. Maybe she was unfaithful when they were together. No, she would never. Dylan had to be his. He needs to talk to her as soon as he can. He needs to know.

* * *

 _The next day_...

"Norma can you go clean up those two tables by the door. Afterwards, I need you to wipe down the counter here at the front. Then you can leave." Norma's boss, Mae, demands.

"Sure sure." Norma puts on some yellow cleaning gloves and makes her way over to the tables to clean them. She's happy her shift is almost over. She's lucky enough to land this job the day she arrived back in White Pine Bay. Everyone she grew up with in the town was still here. She mostly kept to herself though.

After doing what she was asked by Mae, Norma bids her coworkers goodnight and goes to Mrs. Carter's house to pick up Dylan.

"Mommy!" Dylan runs into her arms.

"Hi sweetie! I missed you." She bends down to his level and kisses his cheek and head. Dylan giggles at her affection.

"Thank you again Mrs. Carter. I promise I'll try to get some money for you first thing next week."

"Oh Norma, don't worry about it. I know how hard it can be to be a single mother. I'm open to watching Dylan anytime. He is a really good kid. You've done a marvelous job."

Norma smiles wide and looks down at Dylan who was trying to tie his shoes. She chuckles at his cuteness.

"Thank you so much. He's going to be starting Kindergarten in a month when school starts back."

"Wonderful! I'm sure he'll be excited about that. He's a smart kid."

"Yes, he is. Well we should get going. Thank you again. See you soon."

"Good night Norma. Good night Dylan. Be a good boy ok?"

"I will! Bye!" Dylan waves then takes his mother's hand. Mrs. Carter watches them walk to Norma's car before closing the door. Norma straps Dylan in the back seat before getting into the driver's side.

They arrive home shortly after and she gets Dylan ready for bed. She bathes him and tucks him in and leaves his door cracked open while she goes to the living room and sits on the couch. She's grateful that she is off tomorrow, eager to spend the whole day with her son just as promised. She looks inside her purse, pulling out the card Alex gave her yesterday. She grabs her phone and puts his cell number in her contacts. She wants so badly to call him, to hear his voice. She missed him if she was being honest with herself. She's been missing him for 5 years. She told herself that she would finally talk to him tomorrow, whether he was ready to or not. She saw how he looked at Dylan anyway, certain of what's in his mind at that moment. She needed him to know.

A loud bang abruptly startles Norma, making her jump to her feet quickly, following where the noise came from. She stands in the kitchen and stares out the window that is not covered by any curtains. She can't see anything but her own reflection. She turns to walk out but hears the noise again. She slowly turns back and walks towards the door that's right next to the window. Her hands start trembling. _Please just be the wind_ , she hopes to herself. She's now inches away from the door that leads to the side of the house and suddenly, the glass on the door breaks and she sees a hand reaching in to unlock the door. She screams and grabs the biggest kitchen knife she has. She sees the man struggling to unlock the door from his position and dashes into action. She ran up to the door and stabs the man's hand. He quickly pulls his hand back out the door and screams in agony.

Norma then hurries into Dylan's room and grabs him off his bed, startling him awake.

"Mommy! I'm sleeping," he says in a slumber voice.

"Shhh sweetie." She quickly makes her way down the hall carrying him in her arms and puts Dylan in the hall closet.

"Be very quiet, sweetheart. Don't come out until I get you. Please stay put. I'll be right back." Norma pulls out her phone and dials Alex's number. She kisses Dylan head and tells him to sit down and closes the door. She quickly makes her way into her bedroom and hides behind the door, knife ready in hand.

Alex is driving in his Sheriff's SUV making a nightly patrol when his phone rings. He looks at the number, and although he doesn't recognize it, he answers anyway.

"Romero."

"Alex! It's me."

"Norma?" Alex pulls the car over and parks on the side of the road. "What's going on?"

"Someone is trying to break into my house. Please come!"

Alex hears Norma breathing hard through the phone as if she was in fear of her life and he feels his stomach tie in knots. He turns on his lights and sirens of his SUV and hurries to Vermont Avenue where she lives. "I'm coming. Go hide. Is your son with you?"

"I hid him. I have a knife in my hand waiting to see if the man comes in here. Alex I don't know what to do! I need to go get Dylan. I shouldn't have left him – God what if he comes out of where I hid him. I-"

"Norma stay where you are."

"What if he gets Dylan!"

"I'm almost th-" Alex hears Norma scream and it sounds like she dropped her phone. He speeds his car down the road in a panic. "Norma!?" he yells through the phone. He hears the line beeping and tosses his phone in his passenger seat. It felt like a lifetime.

He finally makes his way to Norma's place. He rushes out of the car, running to her house. The front door is locked, so his instinct makes him walk around the side of the house. He sees the broken glass on the ground from the door that leads into the kitchen. The door is wide open and he hears what sounds like a muffled scream. Alex hurries into the kitchen, his weapon drawn.

"Sheriff's Department!" he calls out.

He hears movement coming from the hall and follows it into the bedroom. He then sees the man hit Norma as she falls onto the floor. Her mouth is bleeding and her shirt is ripped, exposing her undergarment. "Put your hands up!" Alex yells. The man sloppily turns in Alex's direction. It's Keith. It's obvious that he is extremely drunk.

"How the hell did you get here?" Keith manages to drag out in his drunken state.

"Put your damn hands up right now!" Alex raises the gun to Keith's head.

"You wouldn't shoot me. Not over this bitch. Did you forget how she just high tailed her ass out of here on you? Wh- Why are you defending her!? She's just a stupid bitch!"

"Keith, I'm going to tell you one more time! Get away from her and put your hands up!"

Keith lets out a loud sigh, followed by a laugh. Alex scans him to see his pants unzipped and averts his eyes back down at Norma who was crying and trying to cover herself up. He feels like his head is exploding. All the heat had pooled to his head and he darts over to Keith and puts him in a choke hold. Keith is surprised to say the least, struggling to gain oxygen from Alex's hold on him. A few seconds later, Keith is knocked out cold and Alex tosses him down on the floor where he handcuffs him. He then turns to Norma and tries to help her off the floor. She gets up on her own and hurries out the room.

"Dylan!" She runs to the hall closet and opens it, finding Dylan still sitting on the floor, tears in his eyes. She grabs him and kisses his cheeks and checks to see if he's alright.

"Mommy, what happened to your lip? It's bleeding."

"I'm okay sweetie. Are you okay? You stayed in here like I told you?"

"Yes, I did, mommy. I'm a good boy like Mrs. Carter told me to be." He wraps his little arms around Norma's neck and Norma hugs him tightly, trying her best not to burst into tears. Alex watches the exchange. "Go to your room for me. I'll be in there in a minute," Norma tells him.

Dylan looks past Norma, "Is he here to help?" he asks, pointing at Alex.

Norma looks at Dylan and nods her head. "Yeah, this is mommy's friend. He's here to help us. Go on honey. Don't worry. I'll be in there soon." She kisses his head again before guiding him into his room. She closes his door and goes into her bathroom to put on her bathrobe since her shirt is torn and her bra is exposed. She could hear Alex calling for assistance through his radio and saying a few ill comments to Keith. She comes out of the bathroom and stands in her bedroom doorway where she sees Keith sitting down, awakening from his passing out.

He locks eyes with her and disturbingly smirks. Norma's temper is now flaring. She eyes at the knife that is laid on the bed and turns her eyes back at him.

"You-!"

Hell breaks loose. Norma promptly gets the knife out of an outburst anger while she loses herself. Before she could impale the man with the sharp object, Alex immediately glides in front, stopping her, taking a hold of her arm.

"Norma!" Alex yells.

"Son of a bitch!" She screeches, struggling from Alex's grasp.

"I will kill you, you dirtbag!"

Alex holds her elbows down so that she could calm down. He can feel her pain, though. This scumbag attacked the love of his life and he can never forgive himself. Neither can he blame her right now. As Norma stops to wrestle, she looks at Alex directly in his eyes. Alex could see anger in her blue orbs. He couldn't help but feel that it was directed towards him. Maybe it is. He probably deserved it. He loathes himself even more as his mind wanders when she wanted to report to him. She came to the station last week practically begging for his help and he just dismissed her. His mind was going a million miles per second. He saw that her clothes weren't completely ripped off of her. Maybe Keith didn't get the chance to assault her, but any second later, he would have. Alex feels the guilt again. Why didn't he just help her the first time? He should have put their past aside and did his job as a Sheriff. Yeah, she should have reported to one of the deputies first, but Alex always took matters into his own hands if he felt it was necessary. He purposely didn't help Norma.

When Norma finally calms down, she removes Alex's hold from her, stepping back. She doesn't say anything, instead she just walks back in the kitchen. Alex could hear her trying to clean up the broken glass and tidy things up. Alex tells Keith to stay put and left him in the bedroom to follow after Norma.

"Norma we need to document that. You can't clean it up yet." She turns at the sound of Alex's voice.

"Why'd you leave that bastard back there alone!? My son is in the room right across the hall from him!"

She brushes past Alex, not looking at him. She goes into Dylan's room and closes the door behind her with a soft thud. Alex runs his hands through his hair. He doesn't know if he should check up on her or leave her be.

The deputies finally arrive. They document the evidence and question Norma. He can't do it himself. He just can't face her. Keith was put in the back of one of the other police cruisers and taken to the station for booking. Alex's going to make sure he gets the maximum time in jail. He would testify on Norma's behalf in court if need be.

"We're all finished here, boss. Calhoun seems pretty stable. One of the deputies managed to board up that broken glass in the door. You good?" Deputy Zack Shelby checks on him.

Alex looks down the hallway where the bedrooms are, nodding.

"I told her she should come down to the station tomorrow to talk to you."

"Yeah." Alex replies. He had to inform Norma on the next steps. He hopes she would actually want to file charges. Keith deserved to rot in jail. Alex could care less about him being his childhood friend. Zack informs Alex he was going to tell Norma that they were all done and that she could lock up the house. Alex makes sure to be out of the house by the time she comes out from Dylan's room. He watches from his SUV as Zack and Norma exchange a few words before she closes the door. Zack makes his way to Alex.

"See you at the station," Zack says before walking to his own police cruiser.

Alex starts his SUV and pulls off onto the main road, looking at Norma's house in his rear-view mirror before it disappears from his sight completely.

* * *

 **A/N: Longer chapter than the rest. Hope no one minded. :)**


	4. The Talk

**Author's Note** : First of all, we're very nervous about this chapter. There had been a few moments of doubt writing this and amount of tears. Nevertheless, we hope you will enjoy this chapter as you ride with us.

Anyway, we thank you for staying with us and leaving such lovely reviews. Again, reviews are very much welcome. They keep us motivated in continuing this Normero AU fanfic.

* * *

"Hey." Norma plainly greets Alex as she enters the Sheriff's office to tackle the options she might want to do about Keith's case of assaulting her. He then invites her to sit down to start discussion.

"Norma," he clears his throat, trying to ease the uneasiness building between them, "You don't need to file for a case. We got it all under us."

"That's it? You got it all under, how?" She eyes him, leaving a hostile feeling.

"Keith admitted he was gonna assault you any minute if I-"

"He did?" She cuts him off in surprise.

"He did. And that is enough for him to be sentenced for seven years. We only need to work on the official report and we need you to sign some papers to make the statements more liable. I'll be bringing you the papers tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." She sighs in relief. She can't believe what he just said, neither can she believe that Keith is admitting his gross misconduct when he knows for sure he'll be in prison once he did.

"Keith… He- he's under the influence of drugs," glancing a deeper look at Norma, he exhales a gentle, "I- I'm sorry, Norma."

"It's okay, Alex," She responds grinning a little at him. She so badly wants to talk to him right now but she promised to Dylan to pick him up as soon as she's done here so that they could play soccer at the park. Talking to Alex can wait, though. Maybe she needs times too after she's unexpectedly gone through a ghastly incident. Standing up from her seat, she subtly bids Alex a goodbye, "I need to pick up my son from Mrs. Carter's, I gotta get going now. Thank you."

Alex couldn't help but wonder so much about Dylan since she mentioned him. Thousands of questions now lingering in his mind and he needs answers. Before Norma could open the door to leave, Alex calls her by her name as she stops, sucking in a breath.

"How old is he?"

She turns her back, looking at him directly, reading his puzzled eyes, "He'll be five next month."

"He seems like a great kid," he compliments, finally smiling.

"He is. He is, Alex." Norma reciprocates. She ponders to herself if the tension between them has abates and silently debates that maybe today is the right time for them to finally talk. "Do you want to meet him?"

"I- I'm on my duty."

"Yeah, sure. Okay." She grins a little, hiding her disappointment. Norma tells him goodbye once again and makes her way out the station.

* * *

"Mommy!" Dylan cheerfully receives his mother's embrace as she arrives. He gazes in confusion looking up and down at his mother and asks, "Why is your clothes different? I thought you were wearing a dress when we left home?"

"Oh sweetheart," she heartily giggles at the innocence of her young boy as she kneels down brushing his hair, "Mommy can't play soccer in a dress. So I had to change into jogging pants."

"You look like a P.E. teacher."

"Oh, you've seen one?" Norma's eyes widen at the very thought that he hasn't gone to any school, yet he knows what a P.E. teacher would look like. Mrs. Carter was right about him, he's a smart kid. But little does she know how…

"Yes. In my dream. Mrs. Carter told me that maybe I've been in to a P.E. class in my dream last night." Dylan cracks the words solemnly.

"P.E. class? What did you do in there?" She asks.

"Played a soccer."

"You must be the star player!" She supposes, beaming with pride.

"I am."

Norma laughs a little more in awe of how precious her son is. Despite all the hardships she's encountered and the chaos her world has, Dylan was always her better place. She could always confide to the comfort and joy he gives her without any harm. He's her own miracle and she would never trade him for anything.

"I think he's very much excited about you two playing soccer. That's why he dreamed of it." Mrs. Carter announces as she was fixing the books she and Dylan used while waiting for Norma.

"Yeah. We haven't gotten the chance to play since we moved back here." Norma smiles, moving towards the couch to hand Dylan's stuff, she sits and packs it all up.

"We're going now," she states as she finishes doing so, standing from her seat, "Thank you, Mrs. Carter. How am I gonna be able to repay you with your kindness?"

"You know how much I love children, Norma. Too bad I needed to retired." Mrs. Carter says.

Albeit smiling, Norma reads her grief, still as new as the old. If it weren't because of her husband's sickness, she wouldn't have retired earlier as she needed to. Norma thinks to herself how hard it must have been for Mrs. Carter to lose the love of her life forever. Until her thoughts wander to Alex. He may not be gone but she lost him. It feels as though death lingers on her neck when it hasn't come yet. And now, all she wishes is to have him back. Only she doesn't know when and how.

"Dylan, come here," Norma extends her hand to have Dylan hold her, turning back at Mrs. Carter "Have a good day."

"Thank you. Same to you, dear."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Carter!" Dylan waves at her. His excitement showing while he walks out of the door, following his mom's footstep.

"Goodbye, Dylan!"

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

"Dylan? Dylan?" Norma panics, standing beside the ice cream truck, as she realizes her son has been out of her sight for about four minutes now. She told him to wait for her and stay still from where he was standing minutes ago and now he's nowhere to be found. Moving from her position, she frantically hurries, leaving the truck as she accidentally dropped the ice cream she just bought for her and her son. Just as her breathing starts shifting faster, a familiar voice calls her out from her back.

"Hey, mom!"

She looks over her shoulder to confirm it's Dylan. Just as worried as she is, she rushes towards to reach him, "Oh honey! Where have you been? You shouldn't leave just like that. Mommy's so worried of you." She pulls him closer and tightly embraces his small physique.

"I saw him on the roadside, he was chasing the ball."

Norma traces the shadow existing beside their presence. Looking up further, she sees Alex holding her son's soccer ball.

"Thank you, Alex," she coyly smiles.

"You're welcome." He lingers for a bit before speaking again. "Well, I'm going now."

"You're going now?"

Alex hears the tiny and sweet voice that comes out from the young boy before he could give him back the ball and return to his car, "Yeah, buddy."

"Won't you play with me?"

"Oh, Dylan. I don't think he can. He's working right now, capturing bad guys." Norma whispers at her son as she straightens up.

"Like the one who went to our house?"

Norma cringes. "Yeah sweetheart."

Dylan turns his attention back to Alex. "I think you're a cool cop." He beams up at Alex excitedly.

Alex smiles at Dylan's enthusiasm. Luckily, he is off earlier today than the usual. There's really no work to do at the station this day. Just a few paperwork. He starts, "You know what? I'm off early today. So what are we going to play?"

"See, mom? He's a cool cop!" Dylan eagerly runs to Alex.

Norma watches the two plays like they're father-and-son. She's surprised that Alex is so good with children, not quite expecting it could soften the stoic in him now. Her son for sure will have a great time today. How she wishes Dylan could have this experience every day. She wonders if Alex ever wanted to ask her whose child he is. She read his eyes earlier, and all she could patently see was he wants to know Dylan. She's telling him today, ready or not; she'll think of a way eventually. But right now, she fancies to join the two as they play.

"Try to kick the ball as hard as you can."

"Like this?" Dylan kicks the ball as hard as his little leg allows him. The ball rolls over to Alex and he picks it up and walks back towards Dylan.

"That was great Dylan. Keep it up buddy."

"Okay!" Dylan takes the ball from Alex and kicks it back and forth to him.

It's 5:11 pm now and they decide today's play is enough and it's time to go home and take a rest. _Today was surprisingly fun_ , Norma tells herself. Alex just got to spend a day with them and that is something really delighting to her. A huge part of her have missed the Alex she knows… the Alex she has.

As they were walking back to their cars, Norma and Alex chit chats a little while he carries Dylan who is now napping since he spent so much energy, catching and kicking the ball.

"Thank you for playing with him today. It was nice for him to have a new playmate. And I don't want him to get tired or bored of me otherwise." She laughs a little, knowing her and Dylan's world is too small. Alex laughs back. Little does she know he's glad too about today.

"Hey, um, would you like to join us for dinner tonight? I'll be making turkey pot pie for dinner, it's Dylan's favorite," she tells him plainly. As soon as their eyes meet, Norma couldn't help but break on the inside when a memory flashes in her mind. It was her first time to sleep over at Alex's place when it was also the first time she made a turkey pot pie for him, serving as their dinner.

 _"Wow, this is good. It's tasty," Alex speaks, complimenting her after he takes the first spoon._

 _"Thank you," she replies while she simpers sweetly._

 _Attracted enough, Alex rises from his seat, moving to hers as he clasps her hand, "Come here," he gently pulls her in a dense. Without another a second, he starts kissing her on her lips softly…_

Norma shakes the thought in her head while her heart silently shatters in pieces. She misses him so dearly. Every time she looks at him, their memories together keep on appearing in her head while she breaks all the more.

"I-"

Before Alex could say no to her invitation, she stops him, "Come on, Alex, I just want to repay you for what you did. Have dinner with us," she insists.

"Okay." Giving up, he nods in agreement.

* * *

Alex is seated at the table with Norma and Dylan. He can't help but feel a sense of bliss about it. Dylan and Norma seem to enjoy his company tonight. He smiles at the fact.

"Can I see your gun?" Dylan asks all of a sudden, causing Norma and Alex to immediately look at him.

"Dylan!" Norma scolds her son.

Alex grins and shakes his head at the little boy. "I don't think so buddy. It's not even on me right now."

Norma glances at Alex and turns her eyes back to her son.

"Aw man! Do you use it for bad guys?"

Alex contemplates on an answer. "If I have to..."

Dylan nods his head and takes another bite of his dinner. "I'm glad you helped me and my mommy when the bad guy came here," he confesses, not looking at Alex but instead paying all his attention to his pot pie.

Alex smiles at the boy before glancing at Norma who seems to have tears in her eyes. "I'm glad too," Alex says, all while looking directly at Norma.

Alex couldn't deny to himself this is something deeper. Maybe he isn't mad at Norma anymore. Maybe the grudge he has been holding isn't as strong as his desire to be with her. Maybe he wasn't really... Maybe he just missed her. Loneliness can be so tricky, that it can convince you to whatever it wants in defense to cope. Here he is now, standing beside the woman he longed to be with and understand why she left before his selfish animosity filled him. He wants to know why; he realizes how ready he is to forgive Norma and have her back—have her with _their child_. And start over. Anger may be one strong emotion but what can conquer love when it's the most powerful?

* * *

Norma closes the door at Dylan's room after he tucks him on his bed. It's been a long day and she's certain her son must be really tired. She walks back to the living room where Alex is waiting.

"Thank you for joining us." She utters the words subtly.

"Yeah." He murmurs, slightly grinning, moving to find his way out of the house. Just as when he is about to leave, Norma's plead stops him so that they could talk. Alex stays, ready to listen to whatever she has to say. They need to talk, though—he needs answers.

The deafening sound of silence fills through their atmosphere. Norma confronts Alex's waiting eyes. Slowly, she saunters toward him. She puffs, trying to ease the edgy feeling she has.

"Dylan…," she starts, "He- he's not yours… I'm sorry."

Alex's heart sinks as soon as he heard the words coming out from her mouth. He wasn't expecting this. Two hours before, he was so ready to becoming a father and has never felt a more compelling excitement than this in his life. And now, it's all gone. She must have been unfaithful… Yet he remains. Norma's breathing now hitches, preluding a direct glance at his eyes. She doesn't know how to face him now. But this is it…

"Alex… I'm really sorry. For everything. For breaking up with you and suddenly leaving with no explanation," she pauses, her tears now threatening to spill, "There's not a day I didn't miss you and think of this moment."

She purses her lips when she cannot contain the heavy tears blurring in her vision, yet she continues, "Back when we were in Ohio, it was a long time ago... I slept with my brother, Caleb. It was... a way of life. We only had each other. You know how my parents were, I told you. It was actually Caleb that got me here. Then he had to go away to work but he promised me that he'd come back."

She sniffles, wiping every tear drop falling on her cheeks, "The night you took me out for a movie, I didn't know he already came back. Not until I got home. He wanted me to go with him and I wouldn't. He left and I thought he wouldn't ever bother going back again. But he did. He was drunk. And we had a fight because he was really upset and then he raped me." She spits the words like a curse.

 _He raped me_. Alex wants to shut down at this moment. He clenches his fist, raging in anger. He wishes to smash his miff right somewhere, a corner in this house and let him lose himself. But he's more concern about Norma now than he is to himself. This isn't about him; this is about her.

"And then Dylan happened." She quivers, not wanting it to sound that her son is an accident when he is everything to her.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have ran away like that and became distant. I didn't tell you because you would probably kill Caleb if you'd know. And I don't want this town to spread some kind of rumors about you when you were a candidate to becoming the sheriff. I don't want your reputation to be ruined just because of me. Just because I'm nothing but a mess."

Norma swallows, stepping back a little when silence starts filling them. She gazes deeply at Alex who is in bits, wounded as she is. He wasn't reckoning all of these. All these years she was gone, he made himself sure she was so unreasonable enough, unworthy to have any explanation she would dare to tell him. But now he breaks at the designation she just made. Every bile he stored in himself for her now completely vanishes. Alex steadily glides toward Norma. He holds her firmly, not wanting to let her go. He then heaves her, wrapping his arms around her as she finally breaks down, letting herself get lost at the presence of his comfort.


	5. Making Amends

It's busy at the diner today. Norma is working her shift and everything seems frantic since one of the other waitresses called in sick. It was her and this young high school girl working the whole diner along with two cooks in the back and their manager. Norma's been on her feet all day. She dropped Dylan off at Mrs. Carter house in the morning and had to pick him up by 6 since Mrs. Carter has a meeting with her church group this evening.

Alex walks into the the diner to get his usual lunch. He spots Norma immediately and he can feel his heart beating faster. He notices how busy the diner is and hopes he gets a chance to chat with her. He sits in his usual booth and waits for her to come to his table. It doesn't take long for her to bless him with her presence.

"Hey," she greets with a smile on her face.

"Hey. Busy today huh?" he replies.

"Yup it is," she sits across from him in the booth. "You actually just caught me on my lunch."

"Oh? Lucky me," he smiles at her and he could swear she was blushing.

"I want to thank you again for what you've done for me, and Dylan. I'm so glad you were there for us that night."

"It's no problem. I'm glad you two were safe."

Norma nods and looks around the diner. She sees a few glances from the other diners but chooses to ignore them. She looks back at Alex and realizes that he hasn't been able to order yet.

"Oh shoot, what did you want to eat?" she asks.

"Um, tuna sandwich is fine," he says reluctantly. He didn't want her to get up and leave, but she does so anyway. She comes back 5 minutes later with his sandwich and a grill cheese for herself.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." After finishing their plates, Norma takes their dishes back to the kitchen and comes back to sit in front of him again.

"Dylan asks about you a lot you know," she mentions. Alex's face lit up as he smiles almost shyly.

"Does he?"

"Mhm. He keeps saying how we wants to be a good cop like Alex."

Alex chuckles and Norma joins. He has a soft spot for the kid, he realizes. Dylan seems like an energetic, ambitious little guy, like Alex used to be when he was that age.

"I'm taking him to the summer fair this weekend."

"Oh he'll like that. I'll be there as well. Sheriff's duty and all."

"Oh! He'll be happy to see you," she rests her head on her hand and looks at the man she used to love. _Still loved._ Who was she kidding? She would never stop loving him. However, she knew it would take time for them to get back to how they used to be. That is, if Alex still wanted that. Wanted her.

Alex looks at Norma, still mesmerized by how beautiful she is. He wonders, what will the future hold for them? He's already realizes that he wants to try with her. With Dylan. All of them together, that's how it should be.

"How have you been managing here since you got back?" Alex asks her.

She shrugs and takes a sip of the water she was drinking. "Well, I bought the house with some money I got from saving up from my last job and selling some hand made clothes. People really like those, can you believe it? Anyway, I got my job here at this diner when I came back. It's good enough. For now. I don't really have a choice but to make it good. Dylan deserves the world," she exhales deeply as she opens up to him. "He's such a good boy. I want him to have everything I never did."

"You're a great mother. He's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have him. Despite... how he was created..." she readjusts in her seat.

Alex watches her for a minute, always noticing her body language and reading her.

"You know... I- I'm glad you're back Norma."

Her heart throbs at his confession. She's happy he felt that way. Maybe he would still want her. But something deep inside her made her afraid. Afraid that their time has passed and they were no longer meant for one another anymore. A long time ago, she thought she she would be married to him and having a house full of his little kids running around. That could have happened. But life happened first.

"I'm glad to be back Alex," she nods and smiles at him. She always loved looking at his handsome features. He didn't seem to age one bit in their 5 years apart.

"So what's the typical day of a Sheriff like? I never got a chance to congratulate you on that by the way. I wish I could have been there to support you."

He nods in understanding. He now knew why she had left him. He still wishes she would have told him what happened. He would have handled Caleb. He would have protected her. Kept her safe. He couldn't help but feel like he failed. She was supposed to always feel secure and safe if she was his.

"Yeah, it's great. I mean... it's fine. I guess. I work a lot. Paperwork, patrols, bookings, training, you know."

"What about when you get home?" she sips on her drink again and dazes at him with curious eyes.

"When I am home, I just watch something that's on the TV and microwave a dinner if I don't get take out."

Norma internally cringes at the mention of microwaving TV dinner. When she was with Alex, she always cooked for him, and she knew how much he loved her home cooked meals. She figured he didn't have a woman right now to do that for him. That, or maybe his woman was too lazy to cook for him.

"Still into those damned things," she playfully accuses.

"They're not that bad," Alex counters.

"Oh they're not? Remember you used to ask me to cook for you almost every night? Hmm?"

"Only because you liked to," he challenges with a smirk on his face.

"I did," she smiles again at him and stares at him a little too long. He does the same, and Norma finally breaks eye contact to look at the watch on her wrist.

"Well... my lunch seems to be over," she says with slight disappointment in her voice.

"Norma."

"Hmm?"

"You maybe want to... uh, I can take you out... Somewhere... You know, like to catch up some more..." he became nervous and feels his palms getting clammy. His heart starts racing. Is he trying too hard? Moving too fast? He almost wants to tell her never mind.

"I would love to Alex, but I can't."

His face falls and he wants to make a bee line for the door.

She notices his face and quickly explains herself. "I have to watch Dylan. Mrs. Carter is leaving out of town for a couple of days and I don't have anyone else to watch him. I'll even have to take him to work with me until she gets back."

"Oh. That's okay. He can come with."

She slightly tilts her head and smiles at him for the hundredth time that day. "Really?"

"Yeah. Actually, since you're taking him to the summer fair this weekend, how about I tag along? I'm supposed to be there anyway but I can hang out with you two as well."

"Yeah. Sure. That's sounds good. He's already excited about going but he'll be even more happy if you're going to be there with him."

Alex feels himself blushing and diverts his eyes to his hands that are resting on the table.

"Okay. So should I pick you two up?" he looks back up at her.

"Only if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. It's no problem," he feels as if he is embarrassing himself. It feels like he was meeting Norma all over again. When they first met, he could barely get a sentence out when he would speak to her. He found her beauty intimidating, yet enticing all at the same time.

"Norma sweetie can you get back on the floor and help Liz?" Mae, her manager, asks her from over the front counter.

"Here I come," she calls back. She gets up from the booth and faces Alex.

"I guess I'll see you Saturday."

"Yeah."

"Okay Bye Alex," she walks backwards a few feet and finally turns all the way around to get back to work. Alex feels euphoric. He is going to take Dylan and Norma out this weekend to the summer fair. He is hoping this will be his chance of resolving things with Norma. It's all he really wants. He finally gets up from the booth and makes his way towards the door to head back to the station.

* * *

"Dylan your shoes better be on mister!" Norma calls out from her bedroom

"They're on mom!" he yells back from the living room.

Norma and Dylan are getting ready to go to the summer fair. Alex will be there to pick them up in about 10 minutes. Dressing simple, she puts on a denim shirt with black jeans and a pair of her good walking shoes, along with a little bit of makeup. She has been excited all week about this day, still not believing that she will be able to take Dylan out while reconciling with Alex.

A knock on the door interrupts Dylan from the cartoon he is watching on TV. Even though he was only about to be 5, he is very observant and attentive for his age. He runs to Norma's room to tell them of the visitor at their door.

"Mom someone's at the door!"

"Okay honey thank you." She walks to the front of her house to look out the peephole in the door. She smiles and opens it as Alex appears with a bouquet of pink and red dahlias in one hand and a big toy box underneath his arm.

"Oh are these for me?" Norma asks.

"Yeah, you still like these right?"

"You remember?"

"Of course," he grins and turns to Dylan who is standing close behind Norma.

"You like monster trucks Dylan?"

"Yeah!"

"Well here you are buddy," Alex pulls the toy monster truck box from underneath his arm and hands it to the young boy.

"Cool!"

"What do you say Dylan?" Norma questions.

"Thank you!" Dylan runs into the living room and opens the box to pull out the toy. Norma watches her son with a laugh.

"Dylan we have to go. I promise you can play with your truck tomorrow," she tells him

"Okay!" he darts towards the door and stand in front of Alex while looking past him outside. "Cool! We're riding in the cop car!?"

"Yeah, would you like that?"

"Yes!" he jumps around with eagerness and Alex chuckles. He can get used to this. Dylan is very energetic and Alex wouldn't mind doing things with him to help release all the energy.

Norma ushers Dylan out of the house and locks the door behind her. The trio walks to Alex's SUV and Alex helps Dylan into the backseat and helps strap him in securely, leaving Norma to stand and watch in admiration. Alex's so great with her kid, she can't help but notice. Once Dylan is secure, Alex opens the passenger door for Norma. _Still a gentleman,_ she thinks.

"Thank you," she comments as he closes her door. He walks to the driver side and gets in. They drive to the summer fair when Dylan starts asking questions.

"Do they have a Ferris wheel?"

"Yes they do Dylan. They have a lot of fun things and you can ride every one of them," Alex promises him.

"Oh... uh, I didn't bring that much money for the tickets. I was hoping he could ride at least 5..." Norma tries to whisper to Alex as quietly as she can.

"Don't worry about it, I can get him to ride them all."

She lets out a sigh of relief. She wants Dylan to have as much fun as possible.

"I want to ride the Ferris wheel, but mom's scared of them."

"She is isn't she?" Alex laughs at little, remembering when he and Norma went to a fair once before and she refused to get on the Ferris wheel because she had a fear of heights. "That's alright though, you'll still ride on it."

"Awesome!"

They finally arrive and Alex, Norma, along with Dylan walk into the fair. It's fairly packed, which isn't unexpected. Alex buys an wrist band for them all that allows them to ride anything they want for how many ever times they want.

"So what's first Dylan?" Alex asks. Norma loves how much attention Alex is giving her son. She starts to wonder how different their lives would be if she would have just stayed in White Pine Bay. But, deep down, she knew she couldn't. She couldn't ruin Alex's life with her own drama and troubles. She wouldn't do that to him. She's just happy that she's here now. And maybe, this will all work out in the end.

"Roller coaster!" he chants.

Alex nods and leads the way to one of the roller coasters Dylan is allowed to get on. Norma and Alex watch as her son enjoys himself on the ride.

"You're great with him," she mentions.

"Am I?" he glances at her.

"Yeah. You are," she focuses on him. Alex feels his cheeks turning hot and red.

"That's good to hear," he says.

Norma looks at his hand that's resting on the rail and fights the urge to touch it. She needs to talk to him first to get a complete understanding of what he thinks of her. She knew how he acted when she came back a couple weeks again, but she can also see the change in his behavior towards her now. He's giving her a chance again. She can tell. She promises herself she won't mess this one up. Not like she did before.

Alex takes Dylan around the fair to enjoy other rides. They eat some pizza and a caramel apples after a bit of fun. Norma and Alex is seated at a table while they watch Dylan waiting in line to get on the swings.

"Alex," Norma says, pulling Alex's eyes away from Dylan for a quick second.

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about us?"

"Us? As in you and Dylan?" he questions, still keeping his eyes on Dylan.

"No," she shakes her head and breathes a deep breath, becoming a little nervous of where the conversation is about to head. "I mean as in you and me?"

Alex then looks at Norma completely. "I think... you and me... we're good now. And we're moving forward," he answers as best as he could. He was sugarcoating, he knew it. He wants to pour all his feelings out to her, but he wants to wait until he is sure how she feels about him.

"I think so too. I just wanted to be sure that we really are moving forward," she looks over at the swings to make sure Dylan is still okay. He waves at her as he catches her eye and she smiles and waves back.

"Yeah, I would say we are," Alex says.

"Good, because... this is what I want. This is why I'm here now. To make amends."

Alex nods, trying to read her. He just wishes they would both flat out tell each other how they really feel. He can tell she is holding back too.

"Are you saying... you want us to try again? Together?" Alex asks.

Is that what she was saying? She did want him back. She wants everything back. She wants their happiness back. Their love back. She wants it all.

"How would you feel about that?" she says instead

"I know I was being an asshole when you first got back. And I'm so sorry Norma. I regret it everyday that I turned you away like that when you needed my help. If I wasn't so wrapped up in my grudge against you... you probably wouldn't have had to deal with Kieth. I was just shocked to see you back. And I didn't understand why you left in the first place. But I know why now, and I'm glad you came back to tell me. I..." he pauses for a bit while Norma's eyes fill with tears that haven't fell yet. "I do want this again. Us. And Dylan... I know I do. I think we can pick up where we left off, or maybe just start a whole new story. I still love you... That's never stopped."

 _This man_. Alex always knew what to say. Here she was, in the middle of this fair about to ball out in tears because the love of her life still wants her like she wants him. It didn't even feel possible. After everything she's done to him, he still feels this way. She knew they were meant for one another. This is her soul mate. This is meant to be.

"I lov-"

"Mom! That ride is so cool and fun and it was awesome! Did you see how fast we were going! Did you see me? I feel like a superman! Did you see me Alex!" Dylan comes out of nowhere and is jumping up and down from his excitement.

"I did see you sweetheart!" Norma picks him up and sits him in her lap and kisses his face.

"You have fun buddy?" Alex asks.

"Yes! Can I ride again?"

"Well Dylan it's almost time for the fair to close, so do you want to ride the Ferris Wheel again? You liked it didn't you?" Alex inserts.

"Will you ride with us mom?" Dylan asks Norma with his blue eyes that could melt her heart. She has been lucky that he didn't ask her to ride the first time, but she can see Dylan really wants to go on the Ferris Wheel with her.

"Okay honey." Dylan's eyes widen in surprise and he jumps out of her lap and grabs her by the hand.

Alex, Norma, and Dylan stand in line for the Ferris Wheel waiting to get on. Alex looks over at Norma, seeing her rubbing her eyes and shifting on her feet. He places a gentle hand on her back, causing her to glance at him.

"You'll be fine," he assures her.

They load into the enclosed passenger car of the ride and Dylan sits in between Alex and Norma. Alex drapes his arm around the back of the seat and his fingers lightly brush Norma's shoulder. She smiles at his sweetness, knowing he is trying to keep her at ease. Together, all three of them watch out of the windows overlooking the entire fair. It's getting dark outside, so the park is lit up in bright lights. Norma feels herself relaxing more as the ride continues. She looks down at Dylan who is focused on pointing out the rides he rode. She then looks at Alex who is talking and entertaining Dylan. This is real.

They get off of the ride and leave the fair, making their way back to the parking lot.

"He's a really good kid," Alex comments.

"He is. Thank you for bringing us Alex."

"Thank you for letting me tag along.

* * *

Alex gently lays Dylan down in his bed. Dylan fell asleep in the car and Alex volunteered to bring him in. After Dylan settles in his his bed, Norma leans down and kisses him on his head. They both walk out and Norma cracks the door closed behind them.

"Thank you again for today Alex. He had so much fun."

"He deserves it."

Time stand still as Norma and Alex stare at each other. So many emotions and thoughts run through her head. Alex confessed to still loving her, and she was about to tell him she loves him too before Dylan came up to them. Studying him, she looks at his neatly trimmed hair that he wears just a little bit longer now, long enough for her to run her fingers through. She looks at his cleanly shaven face, she could tell it could grow a mean beard if he allows it to. His brown eyes with his famous long eyelashes, still the same as the day she met him.

"Well, I guess I should get going," Alex says after some time.

Norma walks him to her door but neither of them open it yet. Alex turns to her, looking into her beautiful diamond eyes.

"Good night Norma," he says softly, making Norma's breathing quicken.

"Good night."

She watches him again and sees that he is leaning to her. As if on instinct, she leans towards him as well. Alex's hand find her waist and pulls her close to him. Suddenly, she feels his lips press against hers. It was something she missed the most. She immediately wraps both arms around his neck and took him in. Alex's kiss was gently and soft at first, but it turned hungry. He tilts his head and Norma feels his tongue sweep across her lip. One of his hands moves lower, but stays on her back. She can hear him let out a soft moan. She finally parts her lips and his tongue finds her quickly. She can feel the fire in her stomach and all throughout her body. She can hardly breathe. It felt like the first time all over again. While she relishes in the feeling of her new intimacy with her old lover, Alex gives her one more quick peck before pulling away and looking at her. Her eyes were still closed and she slowly opens them. Their bodies are so close, they can feel each other's hearts beating. Norma smiles at Alex, overjoyed that she has the love of her life in her arms right now.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for wait. I hope there is still some interest in this. So Norma and Alex are now on the same page and want to rekindle what they've always had. Finally :D**


	6. Love Me Like I’m Still Yours

**A/N** : We're truly sorry the delay. We do hope you're still up waiting xx. Also, as we always do, we are so thankful for the reviews you've all been giving us. So, as written in the last chapter, Norma and Alex finally reconciled and Alex got to spend a lot of time with Norma and Dylan. We hope you may enjoy this chapter as much as you did in the previous one. We're always open for the reviews so feel free!

The usual **disclaimer** applies.

* * *

 _Bee bee bee beep…_

 _Bee bee bee beep…_

The sound of Norma's alarm clock wakes her up as she shifts the alarm switch off. Brushing the lid of her eyes as she opens them up, she lies on bed for a while, thinking how everything has been going good so far. It's been days since she and Alex completely reconciled and yet it feels as though their kiss was only last night. Smiling to herself, she gets up from her bed. This is what she hoped for years, to wake up every morning without feeling anything that's weighing her down. Also, the knowledge of Alex's affection towards her that hasn't change even a bit is what made everything better. She puts on her robe and makes a way out of her room to the bathroom. She washes herself before heading to the kitchen to prepare a breakfast. After Norma had everything done in the kitchen, it was also the time when a mailman knocks on the door.

"Ms. Calhoun?"

As soon as she opens it, she sees the mailman holding a bouquet of flower which stuns her for a moment. "Ah, hey. Good morning." She smiles awkwardly in confusion.

"Good morning, Ma'am. You have a delivery."

"Oh. I have a delivery? From who?"

"Ahhhh," the mailman says in prolong reading the card, his eyes widen as soon as he discovers who's it from, "Sheriff Romero, Ma'am."

"Oh!" Norma exclaims authentically in surprised.

"Well I need you to sign this paper saying you received it." Handing the paper to Norma to get it signed, he smiles at the thought of this town's sheriff isn't as apathetic and stoic as they thought him to be. Cops have their own personal lives too that no one knows nothing about. "It's actually the first time we got an order from the Sheriff to send someone flowers. You must be pretty special."

"I guess…" she coyly smiles.

"Well, enjoy the flowers, Ma'am. Have a good day!"

"Thank you."

Just as when the mailman leaves, Norma phones Alex immediately to thank him for the sweet and lovely gesture.

"So… What's with the flowers?" She approaches him as soon as he answers the phone.

"I, uh, I don't know. I just wanted to greet you a good morning."

Norma smiles delightfully as she hears a soft chuckle at the end of the line.

"Really? Sheriff Romero, Big Daddy of White Pine Bay is sending me flowers just to greet me a good morning?" She teases him, remembering the confession he once made to her years not so long ago.

" _I've never felt this way before, Norma. I'm not good with words but you've made my walls and comfort zone broken. I think I… I love you_."

Indeed, she truly did. For Alex is like a furtive moor that no one dares to venture. Yet she had all the audacity to embark walking in his path until she touches the very sensitivity of him.

"The delivery guy is more surprised than I am." She lets out a giggle and so does he, "Look at that, you're not as stoic as you are since I came back."

"Well maybe things change, alright? Maybe someone can always make it all change…"

Alex says the words in the most soothing way he can, making Norma grin, aware the she is who he's pertaining at. Norma looks at the clock and remembers who she is every morning, "Dylan will be awakened soon. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

"Thank you for the flowers… It really is a good morning. Bye, Alex."

"Bye, Norma."

She bites her lower lip, feeling her stomach fill with butterflies. For how many years they were apart, she did not forget how it feels like to be loved and to feel special by someone who means so much. Yet, everything feels new. Everything feels different.

* * *

It was a long day for Norma. Working in a diner that would require so much energy isn't that easy albeit she herself loves being in the kitchen. Sometimes, it's just simply tiring for her having to deal with some overbearing costumers that demand so much. Besides, she misses sewing dresses for hours which, she can tell, is more beneficial for her making a living. Norma is plainly standing next to her car before she picks up her son. She's been tapping on her phone for 17 minutes now. Suddenly, a man in his police uniform approaches her, making her look away from her phone and stop tapping.

"Norma," a voice shoot behind her.

"Hey," she responds, smiling.

Alex nods, walking towards her. He reads her tired eyes. "How are you doing?" he asks in concern.

"I'm good. Just a little tired…" Norma lets out a sigh before she continues, "I'm just trying to figure out what I will do with Dylan tomorrow. I have to work and Mrs. Carter is leaving tonight with her daughter for out of town. Do you know anyone I can trust to leave him with?"

Alex thought for a minute. "Well… I, uh, I'm actually off tomorrow. I can watch him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's also a soccer game tomorrow I know we can go to."

"That is so nice of you, he would love that!" Her face lightens, hearing his initiative to babysit Dylan and take him to a soccer game. Truth be told, she wasn't expecting this at all. The fact that Dylan isn't Alex's is enough for her to think he's not interested in spending time with her kid. Yet to her surprise, he's oddly been a father to Dylan from what she can see with their bond. She smiles brightly in awe of his warm care. "That'll be his first game."

Alex grins back at her, "I'll just pick him tomorrow."

"Okay."

"What would he like for lunch, by the way?"

"That kid eats anything you give him. He is not picky at all," she softly chuckles thinking at the thought.

"I guess I'll just figure whatever they have there, huh?"

"Yeah, you do. But you better be patient with him. He eats a lot," Norma once again lets out a little laugh and so does Alex.

* * *

Dylan and Alex sit in the second row in the corner. As Norma told him so, he bought tons of snack for him and Dylan before watching the game. After 30 minutes into the game, Alex takes Dylan to the restroom to relieve himself. Once they walk out, Alex walks with him past the food stands in order to get back to their seats.

"That is a long line there!" Dylan exclaims looking at one of the booths near the soccer field. Pointing out his hand, he speaks out to Alex about his curiosity, "Hey, cop, do you think it taste good?"

"What?" Alex follows the direction where his finger is pointing at only to see people eagerly falling in line for tacos. He sniggers, shaking his head a little. "Tacos."

"Tacos? I've never had that." His little shoulders shrug, his eyes still nosy.

"Well maybe we can have some tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your mom would like that too." He mentions, recollecting a memory when the first time he got to open up to Norma about when his now deceased mother prepared him tacos for a camping trip when he was small a boy. It was also the first time he took care of their dinner rather leading them into a passionate love session.

Alex looks at his phone before his eyes avert on Dylan, "We can tell your mom and then we can actually buy the ingredients later in the grocery store."

"Cool!"

Alex and Dylan are back in their seats continuing the rest of the game that would be over soon. Dylan glances over to a little boy that is sitting next to him. They seem to be the same age.

"Cool hat!" Dylan compliments, which gains the little boy's attention.

"Thanks. My daddy bought it for me today."

"Oh." Dylan scrunches his face. He always seem to realize how boys his age had their dads with them whenever he was out somewhere. It made him feel a little weird that his own dad was never around. He isn't sure if he even has one. It's always just been him and Norma his whole life.

"Is that your dad?" the boy points to Alex who's checking his phone.

"No. He's my friend. He hangs out with me a lot."

The boys nods his head and turns his attention back to the game.

When the match ends, Alex holds onto Dylan's shoulder as they walk back to the car they came in. They drive to the grocery store to pick up the items they'll need for dinner.

"I don't like that," Dylan says as he watches Alex places a head of lettuce in the small handheld grocery basket. Alex looks down at him and chuckles.

"Oh, you know what it taste like?"

"No... but it's green and it probably taste like dirt."

"It'll be good on the tacos. You'll see."

Dylan squints his eyes in thought before nodding his head.

"Okay. Well can I help cook? I help my mom cook all the time."

"Yeah you can buddy." Alex smiles and gathers the other ingredients before going to the checkout. Alex places the groceries in the trunk and drives Dylan and himself to Norma's house. She should be home from work by now, and Alex couldn't hide the cheery feeling he had the whole drive.

* * *

"Hey, honey! How was the game?" Norma ardently asks her son from afar as she sees him approaching the porch. Her arms wide open, waiting for Dylan as he runs to her.

"It was so good! Man, you should have seen it, mom!"

"Oh, did you enjoy?"

"Yes!"

"That is nice. Well, you must be tired too. Come on, let me freshen you up after you remove your shoes in your room."

"Okay!" Dylan immediately disappears to his room complying to his mom request.

Alex who's standing at the door frame then greets Norma, reminding her of his presence. She meets his waiting and delighted eyes, his frame advancing towards her. He grabs her arm benignly. She smiles and kisses him briefly on his cheek, "Alex, thank you."

"You're welcome." He murmurs softly to her ears.

Before they could fall into a more intimate act, Norma steps back a little, noticing the grocery bag Alex has been carrying, "What's with the grocery bag?"

"Tacos. Dylan wanted some but the food stall at the game seemed to have a long line of people waiting to order. We were hungry already,"

"Okay… Are you-…"

"I can take care of it."

"Oh. Well I'll get Dylan freshened up. Come on." She tells him, walking into Dylan's room.

Alex, with the help of Dylan, serves their dinner in the simplest way he can. While Dylan enjoys the unfamiliar taste of this food on is bud, he also seems to notice the bond his mother and the sheriff has. He likes their friendship. Besides, Alex keeps them safe and comfortable. At least that's what he feels for the man sitting in front of him. He's pleased with the thought of having someone joining him and his mom for the dinner almost every night.

Almost an hour later, they finish dinner. Norma accompanies Dylan in his room for a while to help him prepare to sleep before she tucks him on his bed. Her son is lying down on his bed as she sits beside him, brushing his hair.

"Goodnight, sweetie." She sweetly dimples at him. She kisses her son on his forehead before arising from the mattress.

"Goodnight, mom," he replies.

"Mom," Dylan suddenly starts, "What does it feel like having a dad?"

"What?"

"I sat by a boy with his dad today. They were happy."

Norma doesn't answer, remembering the horrible childhood she's had because of her abusive and drunk father.

"I… I wish I have one."

Her heart brittles into pieces as if a glass fell down from a height to her son's question. She stays silent before the innocence of the little boy speaks again.

"He'd be a good dad." Dylan states in a groggy yet earnest manner.

"Who?"

"Sheriff Alex." He whispers, finally falling asleep.

She standstills as if in trance, struggling with the emotions filling her heart at the moment.

Her son's words keep echoing inside her head. Dylan is becoming aware he somehow needs a father to complete the puzzle in his own life. She feels weak. Norma slowly exits the room, not letting herself breakdown. Instead, she leans against the doorway trying to regain strength to occupy her vulnerability.

Minutes later, she heads out to the kitchen remembering she still has a visitor inside her home. She hears the water from the faucet running down. Looking at the very direction, she sees Alex willingly washing the dishes she left not so long ago.

"Alex? What are you doing?" She walks toward him.

"I'm just uh, helping out." He plainly grins at her without stopping any movement.

"You don't have to do that."

"I'm almost done."

"No, let me take care of the rest."

"Well, you can just put the left overs in the fridge."

"Fine. Gee, you're so stubborn," she shrugs rolling her eyes, complying to do so.

Alex laughs a little. He then shuts the faucet off. He soon saunters toward the fridge, standing behind Norma. "Norma," he utters leaning down.

She feels his breathing against her ears, feeling the warmth of his touch on her hips from behind. Slowly, she begins sensing his lips at the column of her neck. She turns after closing the fridge, facing Alex in his most affectionate nuance. They both stare at each other for what feels like eternity before Norma's lips crushes his waiting mouth. Alex pushes his tongue, making Norma moans softly in pleasure. His hand glides at the delicate back of hers, tracing her curve until it reaches her bum. He squeezes her bottom, pulling her in a dense as they move closer at the countertop. Her heartbeat now accelerating fast as Alex hoists her up. She winds up her arm, wrapping it around his neck as soon as she deepens her osculation against his temple. Alex's hand then glides to her upper thigh, making her give him a way in between her legs.

"Room," Norma murmurs, chasing her breath.

"Hmm?"

"In my room. You don't wanna mess up the kitchen, Sheriff," she laughs sensually before pressing another kiss on his lips. Alex then picks her up while her legs are wrapping around his waist, bearing her into her room. As soon as they get inside, Norma placidly slams the door behind her. Her lover then pushes her against the door, pulling her skirt up.

"Oh," Norma whimpers, her arousal now becoming stronger.

Alex rocks her hips against his, taking the lead while she passionately reciprocates, their clothing being an annoying barrier. He then moves them to her bed and covers her with his body, placing lavish kisses on her skin.

"I… I missed you so much, baby." He gently mutters in between each kiss before he unzips his trousers, eventually, making him find a way to connect with her more deeply.

* * *

"You're still as radiant as the day I first met you." Alex compliments her, pinning his eyes to the naked woman laying underneath him.

"Guess that means you'll be spending the night here." She playfully smirks at him.

"I guess." He sinks deeper to her this time. His lips once again touching hers, "I love you," he mumbles over and over and over in every kiss he gives her, from her lips, to her nose ,to her neck, and the other.


	7. Only The Good Things

Norma gazes at Alex's face as he lays in her bed still asleep. He is so mesmerizing, everything about him. It's almost 7 am and she knew he would have to get up for work soon. Running her hands across his bare chest, she leans to him and places a gentle kiss to his forehead. She then places one on his nose, cheek, and finally, his lips.

Alex stirs and slowly opens his eyes to see her gorgeous blue ones staring back at him.

"Good morning," she smiles.

"Morning beautiful."

She blushes at his words and strokes his hair while she admires his facial features. He is just as beautiful. Last night was so perfect that it was almost unrealistic. Alex took her breath away every chance he got.

She nuzzles her nose at the crook of his neck. Moving a little, she then kisses him on his chin, then on his lips and he reciprocates with the equal amount. He grabs her bum, pulling her closer to him.

"We can't," Norma utters almost inaudible while she smooches him hard yet trying to break their contact.

"Why? Hmm?"

"Because I think it's time for you to get ready for work," she pushes him a little, "I'm gonna go make breakfast. Dylan will be up soon. He's an early bird," she gets out of the bed in all her naked glory to grab her robe at her closet while Alex watches. She makes sure to put on a shirt and some pajama shorts underneath.

"Okay. Uh... Is it- Should I join? While Dylan's there?" he asks

"Oh. Um, Well I think it's fine. Dylan likes you a lot."

"Okay, I just don't want him to feel confused or nothing."

"Why would he be?"

"Well, It's just that he's a smart little guy. Are we being open about this?"

"Yes Alex. If that's what you want. It's what I want."

He grins a little and nods his head. Norma walks out of her bedroom and Alex could hear her in the kitchen starting on breakfast, the smell already wafting throughout the house. He finds his clothes from the night before and puts them on.

Norma made pancakes, bacon, and eggs. She places three plates on the table, one of her, Dylan, and Alex. Alex walks into the kitchen with a small smile on his face. Soon after, they see little Dylan walking in the room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

Dylan eyes finally adjust and he looks at Alex standing at the stove next to his mother. He takes a few seconds before answering Norma.

"Yes. Yesterday was fun." Dylan takes a seat at his usual chair and waits for his mother to place his breakfast in front of him. Alex isn't too sure on what to do. He decides to take a seat at the end of the table with Dylan.

"I'm glad you had fun Dylan. We can do it again if you want," Alex offers.

"Yeah," the boy answers simply. He again looks at Alex, confused.

"Hey, you're here." He utters the words more like a question than a statement, as if Dylan realizes that Alex being there so early with him and Norma is abnormal.

"Y-yeah" Alex turns to Norma for help.

"Yes, Alex and I had a sleepover honey. He stayed the night. But he has to get to work soon."

Dylan looks back and forth between the two adults. "Okay," is all he says.

Norma serves their breakfast and once they finish, she takes their plates to the sink to wash them.

"Well I have to get to work soon, I should head out," Alex announces.

"Okay. Tell Alex bye Dylan."

"Bye," Dylan gives him a warm smile which Alex returns. Norma walks Alex out the house and to his car.

"Sleepover, huh?" Alex playfully teases her.

"Alex," she laughs along, "Like you said, Dylan is a smart kid, okay? I don't want to rush this with him and just blurt it all out. He's still so young and I-"

"I know, Norma. I understand. You're a parent, I've never been one," He takes her hand and pecks a kiss at the back of her palm, "I have to go to my house and change."

"Okay, sure sure," she stares at him, "So... will I see you later?"

"Yeah, I can come by after work if you want."

"Yes. I do," she grins, stepping into him and hugs him, loving how Alex instantly wraps his arms around her.

"See you soon then."

After sending Alex off, Norma walks back into her house to see Dylan on the floor in the living room watching his cartoons. She takes a seat on the couch and gets comfortable.

"Mommy," Dylan calls out.

Norma looks down to Dylan on the floor. "Yeah sweetheart?"

"Does the Sheriff live here now?"

Norma's eyes widen as she looks into her son's blue eyes. "No, he doesn't Dylan. Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugs and looks back to the TV.

Norma doesn't know what else to say. She knew Dylan would notice something that is oddly different with Alex this morning. She isn't necessarily hiding her relationship with him, but when it comes to her son, she wants to protect him. She doesn't want him hurt that neither do bugs nor flies shall come to bite him. She doesn't want him to get so confused about everything when she slowly introduces her status with the love of her life to Dylan.

"Okay, well your birthday's coming and school's coming up too. You want to take a trip to the store with me?"

"Okay!" Dylan hops up and runs to his room. Norma gets up as well and follows him. She helps him pick out an outfit even though he insisted on doing it himself. At times, Dylan acts and thinks older than his age, _like a little grown man_ , as she would tell Mrs. Carter sometimes. This is actually one of the reasons why she is a little hesitant about the label of her restored relationship with Alex now.

Once she's finished with him, she goes to her own room to get dressed. When she's ready, she and Dylan walk out of the door and gets into her car.

Norma decides she wants to throw Dylan a birthday party. Since she didn't have many friends here, it would probably just be a really small thing, probably just her, Dylan, and Alex of course. She would have it at the park she takes Dylan to. It would be a cupcake decorating party, something easy and inexpensive. And since it's her off day, she decided to buy the cake mix, frosting, and other items she needs. Walking through the store, Dylan spots a piñata.

"Oooh, mommy! Look!" Dylan points to the soccer ball shaped piñata.

"Oh, soccer ball," she smiles at him.

"Can we get one!? For the party?"

"Sure," Norma agrees. She finds a store employee to help take the piñata and fits it into the basket. She backtracks to the candy aisle so that she could fill up the piñata. She gets all the items she needs and takes them to the checkout. After that, Norma decided for them to have a snack since Dylan seems to be a little hungry.

"Dylan, honey," Norma stops eating for a moment and calls out to her son.

"Yes, mommy?" Still biting on his corn dog, he faces his mother.

"Alex and I are very great friends." Norma frantically starts, thinking of the exact words to tell her son about this matter, "So he'll be at your party, just the three of us since Mrs. Carter wouldn't make it and still out of town. He will also help me take good care of you while Mrs. Carter is away. Alex is going to be around more."

"Okay," the little boy answers cheerfully, "I'm just so glad I'll be spending so much time with Sheriff Alex! He's-…" he says in prolong, struggling with the word he was trying to say, "My best friend!"

"Oh, I see" Norma giggles at him brightly, pulling her son closer as she kisses him on his cheek.

* * *

It's after 7 and Alex is leaving the station and heading to Norma's house. He talked to her on the phone earlier, confirming if she still wants him to stop by. He finally arrives and parks in the driveway of her house.

"Hi," Norma drags out as she opens the door to see Alex.

He smiles at her and steps in once she moves to the side. Dylan's at the dinner table waiting to be served. He goes up to the boy to greet him.

"Hey buddy."

"Hey cop! My mom got a soccer ball piñata today. It's so cool!"

"Sounds cool Dylan," he nods at the boy and goes to the sink to wash his hands. Once he's done, he sits next to Dylan at the table.

"What's the piñata for?"

"My birthday party!"

"Oh, seems like it'll be fun." He continues his conversation with while Norma fixes their plates. She made a parmesan chicken pasta. The bowl of the pasta was sat on the table along with a bowl of salad. Norma makes Dylan's plate for him and Alex and Norma help themselves to their own plates.

"So Dylan, aren't you starting school soon?" Alex asked.

"Yes. Kindergarten."

"And you're excited?"

Dylan nods his head yes quickly and drank some of the juice he was given.

"Dylan has been talking about starting school for months now. Isn't that right,honey?" Norma inputs.

Dylan nods again and Norma chuckles at him. Everything about her son makes her heart warm. He is her pride and joy, and while she was a little apprehensive about sending him off to school, it's amazing to see how much of a big boy he is becoming.

After dinner was over, Norma helps Dylan bath and get ready for bed while Alex sits on the couch watching TV. He already told Dylan goodnight and was just waiting for Norma to come back so they could spend a little more time together alone.

"Hey," she says and sits on the couch next to him.

"Hey, he down?"

"Mhm," she lets out a happy sigh and rests her head on the back of the couch. Alex drapes his arm across the back of the couch by her head and scoots a little closer to her.

"So, it's his birthday soon. I'm throwing him a little party. Small one.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm… I'll just take him to the park and let him decorate a bunch of cupcakes and hit on the piñata. Would you like to come?" she turns her head and waits for him to answer, "I mean… I suspect he'll be expecting you to be there."

"Yeah, sounds good. This weekend?"

"Yes," she replies.

"Okay, not a problem."

"I just wish he had like friends or something to play with. Since we got back, I haven't been engaging with that many people. Plus, he's not in school yet so he doesn't have the opportunity to meet any kids."

"It's fine. I'm sure he'll still have a good time," Alex assures. Norma leans her head to rest on his shoulder. They stay like this for a while until Norma starts getting sleepy.

"Hmm, I think I'm gonna' get to bed soon."

"Alright," Alex starts to get up from the couch when Norma grabs his arm.

"You're leaving?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh," she let out. She assumed he would stay the night again, but figures maybe they shouldn't move so fast. He probably shouldn't spend every night here, yet. "Well, let me walk you out."

They exit the house and are standing at Alex's SUV.

"I guess I'll see you later. I work tomorrow so you know... maybe you can stop by there on your lunch break?" she suggests with hope.

"What will you do with Dylan? Is Mrs. Carter back?" he wonders.

"Not yet. I'll take him with me. It's fine."

He accepts her answer and steps into her. An arm wraps around her waist and he gives her a kiss. Norma softens as she relishes in his kiss. Once they part, he removes his arm from around her and strokes her arm lightly.

"Good night," he bids. She tells him the same and watches him drive out of her driveway and down the road.

* * *

Norma has set up two tables with table cloths and places the cupcakes that she cooked earlier this morning on a tray. She sets out the frosting and sprinkles and the little candies as well. Her son is finally 5 and still, she couldn't believe it. Dylan is close by trying to feed some ducks that came out of the pond. The sun's shining high in the sky and the wind provides a cool feeling.

There are a good amount of people already at the park, whether they are they walking their dogs or just simply to have a good time. Once Norma has the table set up, she hears Dylan's voice.

"Hey!" Dylan shouts.

"Hey Dylan," Alex replies. Norma turns to see the man she loves and her heart starts to race.

"Look! These ducks like it when I feed them crackers. See?" Dylan throws a cracker at the ducks and they quickly scurry to the salty snack. He giggles adorably and throws another. Alex joins in on his laughter and rubs the little boy's hair. Norma took notice of the exchange and smiles. Alex finally makes his way over to her after entertaining Dylan for a little bit.

"Hey," he greets her.

"Hi." She's beaming. Everything seems picture perfect. Moments like this deserve to be framed in her brain.

"You want me to set up his piñata?" he asks when he sees the soccer piñata still leaning against the tree.

"Yes, please. Thank you."

Alex walks away and sets up the piñata. It takes some time for him to figure out how to set it up, but he eventually gets it done. Once he finishes with that task, he walks back to the table Norma is now sitting at.

She has her head resting on her hand watching him walk to her, in a complete daze. She realizes she must be looking like a love-struck teenager so she fixes her composure before he sits beside her. She can't help it, though. Alex is almost unreal.

"He seems excited," Alex comments.

"He is," she watches her son feeding the ducks still then directs her eyes to Alex. "I told him you'll be around more."

"Oh, what did he say?" he questions.

"He called you his best friend," she chuckles. Alex does the same and looks at the little boy in the distance.

"That's nice."

Norma's face turns serious as she watches Alex looking at her son. "Alex."

He doesn't respond, cherishing the scene he's seeing right now. He watches Dylan's child-figure enjoy the juncture of his life as he celebrates his natal day.

"Alex," she utters his name a little louder.

"Hmm?" he finally averts his eyes again to her.

"I'm really happy you're here with us. That you're being so kind to Dylan and that you've accepted him without... judgment."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." And he meant it. Being here with Norma and Dylan felt good. It felt right.

Little Dylan finally comes to join Alex and Norma at the table. He takes a seat in front of Alex and Norma and looks at all the non-decorated cupcakes.

"You ready to decorate your cupcakes honey?" Norma asks and when he nods, she places a tray of cupcakes in front of him along with the frosting, sprinkles, and candies. Dylan decorates as many cupcakes as he can and even Norma and Alex join in.

"Look, M for mommy," he hands Norma the cupcake he made with a blue frosted 'M'.

"Aww thank you sweetheart."

"And A for Alex," he gives Alex a cupcake with the letter 'A' written on it with frosting.

"Thanks buddy," Alex takes the cupcake from Dylan's hand and sits it next to the one he already decorated.

Dylan starts stuffing his face with the white sprinkled, chocolate chip cupcake he made. Once he finishes that one, he reaches for another that had blue, white, and red frosting on it.

"Okay mister, you only get one more. I don't need you on a sugar rush all night," Norma plainly tell her child.

"But mom! There's so many here!" he pleads.

"I know. You can eat some more tomorrow," she smiles at him. He accepts the answer and turns the conversation to the piñata that's hanging not too far away on a tree.

"Can I hit the piñata now!?"

"Let's go," Norma gets up, so does Alex and they follow Dylan to the piñata.

"Okay, you have to cover your eyes with this blind fold Dylan." Norma tells him. He nods excitedly and Norma puts it on his eyes. She then places a stick in his hand so that he can hit the piñata with it.

"I'm gonna' spin you around three times and then you try to hit the piñata as hard as you can."

"Okay mommy," he has a grin on his face and it makes Norma smile.

She spins Dylan around and lets him go. He tries to catch his balance from the dizziness and swings the stick around, missing the piñata every time. Alex pushes the piñata towards him in order to help Dylan. He hits it once, but it doesn't break.

"Good Dylan. Just hit it harder," Alex encourages him. He pushes it to him again and Dylan strikes the object.

"Almost, hit it really hard."

"You almost got it honey," Norma yells out.

Dylan hits the piñata again and again until it finally breaks.

"Did I get it!?" he removes the blindfold and sees the broken piñata and all the candy on the ground. He then picks up as much candy as he can and stuffs it into the pockets of his pants. Afterwards, he goes up to Alex and Norma and hands them some of the candy that came out the piñata.

"Thank you honey. Happy birthday!" she kisses his cheeks.

Little Dylan grins back at his mom.

A couple of kids were feeding the ducks and Dylan went to go join them with Norma keeping a close eye on him. She's smiles at the sight. She's been worried about Dylan's social skills for when he starts school since he's never been around kids his own age that much. Alex came back to the table where Norma is sitting at after he cleaned up the mess from the birthday party.

"I think he had fun today," he says once he gets comfortable.

"Yeah," she chuckles lightly. "Thanks for coming."

"Anytime." Alex places his hand on the small of her back, causing Norma to face him. She looks at the small smile he has on his face. How could he be so beautiful? She starts leaning towards him and he mimics her gesture. Inhaling deeply, she kisses him slowly, intimately. Alex gently pushes his tongue past her lips and Norma gives in completely. When she opens her eyes, she turns and sees Dylan looking at them and walking up to the two of them. She clears her throat as he approaches her and tries to get herself together the best she could.

"You ready to go?" she asks her son once he's in her orbital.

Dylan just nods and looks at Alex. Alex realizes Dylan definitely saw him kissing his mother, and he isn't sure how to act.

"Uh," she starts, noticing that Dylan is practically staring at Alex.

"How about we stop and get some pizza on the way home?" Norma cuts the awkward air they have.

Dylan's attention is drawn back to his mother and he tells her okay. They gather everything and Alex walks Dylan and Norma to her car. She straps Dylan in the back and hands him the monster truck she keeps in the car for him. After making sure he is secure, she closes the door and turns to meet Alex.

"I think he saw us," she mentions.

"Yeah, he did." Alex rubs the back of his neck and glances at Dylan through the window who is preoccupied with his toy in the back seat.

"Well," she shrugs. "I think it's fine. He does like you."

"I think we still have to explain it to him. He couldn't stop staring at me before he got into the car."

"Okay."

He nods and places his hands on his hips. "It'll be fine. I guess I'll see you later, then?"

"Do you want to come have pizza with us?"

"I would, but I have to go check on a few things down at the station. But I'll see you soon."

"Okay," she smiles. She wanted to kiss him again but decides against it. She doesn't want to put too much on Dylan. "See you later." She gets into her car and Alex waves goodbye at Dylan, satisfied when he waves back.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the feedback on the previous chapters and we hope you enjoy this one! xoxo**


	8. Here Together

It's Thursday and days have gone so fast… Norma still can't quite believe that her son, who has always been a little baby to her is about to finish his first week in school without shedding a tear unlike any other kids. A brave little boy, she beams proudly to herself in thought.

"Can I help you or something?" she sincerely asks her son trying to get his attention who has been sitting on his study table for about an hour now. She puts her elbow on the table before leaning in a little, looking at to whatever her son's been trying to accomplish.

"No," Dylan gazes back at his mother and smiles, "I only need one color to finish this."

"Oh, okay."

She then moves, her back leaning at the chair. Her attention averts to the sweater she is knitting. She gladly connects the wool into joined rows. Norma had always enjoyed this activity since she learned it from her grandmother, back when she was a lot younger. Knitting gives her peace.

"I'm done!" Dylan states in enthusiasm and jumps from the chair. He puts his coloring materials back in his blue backpack with a soccer ball drawing on its shoulder strap.

Norma watches her son along. Dylan has already been so independent for a 5-year-old kindergartener. He isn't afraid to learn anything by himself, either take risks.

"Come on, let's get you to bed, honey. I'm gonna make you a milk," She announces after he finished.

While Norma prepares her son a milk, she stands beside the counter for a little too long, contemplating. She realizes how complicated her life has been. Especially when the Sheriff is included in the picture. She knows herself she's a good mom. But she also cannot deny the fact that she isn't enough for Dylan, let alone her son needs a father. Alex has been a father figure for her child since their relationship restored and she is grateful for that. Dylan likes him. Yet she often wonders how he would feel about his mother dating a man. She wonders what he would think about her.

A deep sigh escapes her mouth.

Today when she met with Alex at his office, they both decided they have to tell Dylan and ask for his affirmation. His opinion matters most, he comes first. Albeit they're taking it slowly since he is too young to understand what's going on between them, they thought it would be better if they will introduce their situation according to Dylan's level of understanding.

Soon enough, she remembers some of their important conversation earlier. Alex had planned a dinner for the two of them. Norma then opts to call Mrs. Carter to ask her a favor about her son staying in her home until she gets back.

"Oh, hi Norma!" The old woman greets at the end of the line.

"Hi, Mrs. Carter. Hmm…" she exclaims expressing a quite hesitation. She clears her throat before continuing. "Alex wanted to take me out for a date tomorrow night. Will it be okay to you if Dylan will stay there until I get home?"

"Of course, dear. You know, why don't you just let him sleep in my house? My grandson and my daughter will be here tomorrow to spend the weekends. Dylan can have someone to play with him."

"Really? Oh, that is so kind of you, Mrs. Carter. But-"

"Oh, come on, Norma. It's fine. I understand it will be his first time to spend a night without you but Dylan will be fine."

"Okay. I'll tell Dylan about it," Norma grins at her phone, "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Well, does he know about it?"

"I was just about to tell him about the date. We want to slow it down." She soughs the words, expressing uneasiness about the whole situation.

"Just give it time, dear. It will be fine." Mrs. Carter genuinely soothes her.

"I hope so… Thank you, Mrs. Carter. You've always been so nice to me. Well, uh, have a goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

Norma hangs the phone and puts it in her pocket. She is glad that Mrs. Carter has always been someone she can lean on since she came back. She's thankful albeit unsure of what it actually feels like to have someone, a mother looking out and supporting her.

Norma frantically enters Dylan's room carrying a glass of milk for her son. She sits on his bed gesturing him to do the same. She offers him the drink and Dylan takes it.

"Sweetheart," she starts approaching him, "Mrs. Carter invited you to have a sleep over at her house. She said her grandson will be there."

"Really?! Remo?" Dylan asks excitedly, almost jumping off his bed.

"Remo?"

"Yeah. Her grandson! Mrs. Carter told me a lot about him. I heard he owns a lot of monster trucks."

"That is nice," she perks at her son's elation as if him and Remo has already met.

"I'm excited!"

"I know, I know. But please watch your milk, honey. Mommy just changed your beddings last night."

He sweetly apologizes before taking another sip of his milk.

"Dylan…" she starts again sitting up on the bed as she brushes the strands of his hair, "Sheriff Alex will take me out for a date tomorrow night."

"Date?" He looks at her questioning.

"Yeah honey… Well… It's what two people do when they are very great friends and when they're special to each other. I mean, Alex cares a lot about us and he likes us so he's a special friend." Norma tries to explain solely, hoping Dylan gets it and not bringing him any confusion. She purses her lips before she dimples at her son

"Oh," is all he says trying to figure out what she just said. He keeps his eye contact with his mom.

"Will it be okay if mommy goes with Alex?" She sincerely asks her son.

There is a long pause as Norma struggles with her emotion. Dylan's opinion has never been more important to her than this moment. If he doesn't feel comfortable about it, she's made sure to herself that she won't protest.

"Yes," Dylan finally says as he grins at his mom and glares like he understands so well what's going on. Although he's seen them kiss once or twice, he is still confused about the idea. His innocence doesn't pick up much the subject. Yet he feels his mom giddy whenever the Sheriff is around and he delights in that. It also must be something, he thinks to himself sometimes. Aware that he's all Norma has and he is her entire world, he's never seen her livelier than she is now. On some days before he met Alex, he would find his mother occasionally crying in silence. And was it all too cruel, too difficult for him to bear.

"Well you better sleep." She says standing up from Dylan's bed, "You still have school tomorrow. It's the last day of the week! You did so well, honey. I promise to cook chicken marsala on Saturday night."

"Yay! Thank you, mommy." He gives her a broad smile that tells Norma he is pleased with the reward he is about to receive.

Norma leans to give her son a hug before exiting the room and places a soft kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, mommy."

* * *

"Hi. You must be Julie," Norma says to the woman with the dark brown straight hair who opens the door. She easily recognized her because of her features. She looks exactly like her mother, she thinks.

"I am. Come on in!" the woman smiles and steps aside to let Norma inside.

"The boys are playing in the room. They've been getting along really well. Dylan's like a little brother to Remo already." She tells her happily while she invites Norma to sit.

"Awww, thats good," Norma chuckles softly. "Well I'm just passing by to bring him his stuff."

A familiar softly spoken voice calls Norma out–it's Mrs. Carter.

"Mrs. Carter, hi."

The old lady hurriedly walks towards her. "Dylan asked me what a boyfriend means and if Alex is your boyfriend." She murmurs in a modulated manner.

"Really? Where did he learn that?" She helplessly glances at Mrs. Carter. Her tone worried.

"One of his classmates mentioned it to him and asked him about it today. I asked him what you told him and he said Alex is your special friend."

"Shit, I bet that kid learned it from his parent," she spitefully mutters with irritation. "This town hasn't change," she shrugs as her eyes darkens at the very thought she's the talk of town.

"Don't upset too much about it, Norma. I explained it to him and he seems to understand the situation for his age. And he's happy for you. He told me you smile differently with Alex around. I'm sure he doesn't bother whenever he hears something about you."

Norma is thankful. Mrs. Carter sure knows how to make a juvenile understand a situation well. She sighs sharply, her mood suddenly changes. Norma doesn't really care about what others think. Instead she worries about the effect it may have on Dylan. He's a fragile sweet little boy and she doesn't want him any harm.

Norma thanks Mrs. Carter. Standing up from her seat, she walks to the room where Dylan and his new friend is playing in.

"Mom?!" Dylan brightly says as soon as he sees her open the door.

"Hi sweetheart. I brought you your clothes." Norma starts digging through the bag she brought.

"This is your pajamas," she shows him. "This is after you take your bath tomorrow before I pick you up," she shows him a t-shirt with a monster truck on it and some black cargo shorts. "And this mesh bag is for your dirty clothes."

She thens unzips another part of the bag. "I put your toothbrush here. And on this side are your flip flops. I also brought you your favorite pillow."

Dylan lightly beams at the sight of pillow his mom gave him on Christmas.

"You're all set."

"Thank you, mommy," Dylan looks into his mother's eyes that are blue just like his. She's almost tearing up.

"Mom? Are you crying?"

She sniffs, letting out a small chuckle while she pulls her son for a hug. "You're growing up so fast. I love you so much, honey."

"I love you too."

Norma leans down to kiss Dylan on his cheek and hug him. She then tells Remo goodbye and exits the room to see Julie and Mrs. Carter standing in the kitchen together.

"I'm gonna get going now," Norma announces to the two women.

"Okay. Have fun with your date, dear," Mrs. Carter says.

"Thank you."

* * *

Norma looks through her wardrobe to pick out the perfect outfit for her date tonight. It will be the first time her and Alex have dinner alone without Dylan since she got back to White Pine Bay. All of her dresses are set out on the bed while she decides on which one to wear. Finally, she sees her simple, yet alluring black form fitting, backless dress and smiles to herself as she picks it up and admires it. This will be the one.

Meanwhile, Alex is heading over to Norma's house to pick her up so they can go out. He plans to take her to this nice bar and grill that opened up in town last year. Nothing makes him more happier than getting to spend time with Norma. He hopes tonight will be a night to remember for the both of them. They're already on a good path and he couldn't be more thankful.

He arrives at her home and straightens out his shirt before stepping out of his SUV and going up to her door. He rings the doorbell and waits anxiously for her to open the door. His breath is taken away when he sees her. Her hair. Her dress. Her voluptuous figure. Everything about her is just so breathtaking.

"Hi," she greets. She looks amazing.

"Hey," Alex looks her up and down as he takes in her beauty.

"You ready?" she asks him as she notices his eyes gazing at her.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Alex offers her his hand and she happily takes it. They walk back to his car and Alex opens the passenger door for her. She thanks him and he walks over to the driver's side to get in.

Soon enough, they arrive at the bar and grill and immediately find a table to sit at. It's a little busy, since it's Friday night, but Alex is sure they will have a good time. Norma sets her purse down on the table and look around at her surroundings while Alex admires her.

"What?" she asks once she sees him staring at her.

"Nothing. You're just beautiful."

"Thank you Alex," she blushes and pushes her blonde short hair behind her ear.

"Do you want me to go get you a drink? Some food?"

"Sure," she says and Alex gets up to walk to the bar to order them some drinks and appetizers. He comes back with a piña colado for her and a rum and coke for him.

"I ordered you some cheese sticks. Also got some queso dip for us to share. They'll bring them shortly."

"So thoughtful," she grins at him and takes a sip of the drink he placed in front of her.

Alex leans back in his seat and looks at her lovingly before his eyes cloud over with lust. It felt like she was intending on teasing him in that dress she decided to wear. Her cherry painted lips. And he can smell her intoxicating perfume so vividly.

"How was your day?" she breaks him out of his thoughts with her sweet, melodic voice.

"Good. Great now. All I could think about all day was our date tonight."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm," he smiles at her.

Norma crosses her legs underneath the table as she looks into Alex's brown eyes. It feels like she is caught in a storm, yet, she needs no shelter from it. She invites it to shower down on her. A waiter comes to their table with their mozzarella sticks and queso dip with chips.

"Here you are Sheriff. The owner also threw in some buffalo wings for you as well. Enjoy!"

Alex thanks the young waiter and glances back at Norma who is laughing lightly.

"What?" he chuckles.

"Nothing. I guess being Sheriff has it's perks. Free food is always great."

"Right," Alex playfully rolls his eyes and laughs along with Norma.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, we're dating."

She leans forward on the table and rests her chin on her intertwined hands. "Who the hell did you sleep with? While we were apart."

Alex awkwardly laughs and takes a sip of his drink, not answering her, so she continued.

"Well I had a boyfriend after I had Dylan. His name is John. I thought it would ease my loneliness but it wasn't good. We would constantly fight because of Dylan. So I left him."

"Sounds like a douchebag."

"Yeah. After that I didn't bother anymore and just waited for _this,_ " she smiles. "You sure don't want to tell me who?"

He shakes his head, causing Norma to roll her eyes at him.

"God, I bet it was that woman with the red hair. What's her name?"

"Rebecca?"

She snaps her fingers and points. "Yeah! Rebecca. So did she ever succeed in seducing you?"

"Norma..." Alex chuckles nervously.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'm not even sure I want to know," she shrugs and eats the appetizers on their table. Alex indulges in the appetizers as well while good energy flows around them.

"What are you doing on Sunday?" he asks her.

"Well, hopefully seeing you," she flirts.

"Hopefully," he grins at her. "But, if you want, there's an event close by the town that I think Dylan would like to go to. It's a bounce house extravaganza kind of thing. This new company that rents out bounce houses and water slides just opened up, so they're hosting it as a grand opening.

"Alex, you spoil him," she notes.

"It's just for fun Norma. I'm sure he'll like it. Besides, he's a 5 year old kid. He should have as much fun as he can. He's a good boy after all," he explains. Norma nods in agreement and looks at Alex with heart eyes.

"Okay."

"Alright then. It's settled."

* * *

Norma enters Alex's house after he unlocks and opens the door. He lives so simple, and it makes her almost laugh at how he has never decorated his home and just keeps things basic and the way that they are.

She glides into the living area and looks around as if there is so much to see while he goes into the kitchen to bring them a glass of wine. This is the first time she visits Alex's house. He's always the one to come over to hers, so it's a nice change.

"Thank you," she says to him when he hands her the glass of wine, their fingers brushing lightly against one another.

Alex nods and sips on the contents in his glass all while eyeing Norma. She walks around the room again and he can't help but gaze at her figure. She is so perfect. It's a wonder how beautiful God made her. And she was all his.

"Did you enjoy our date?" Alex finally speaks.

"Yeah I did. Thank you for taking me out," she walks up to him, invading his space with a smile on her face.

"Anytime."

"Really? I might hold you up to that then."

"I hope," Alex licks his bottom lip and reaches out to grab her arm. She allows him to pull her in closer to him, setting her glass down on the coffee table next to where they are standing. Alex sets his glass down as well and uses both of his hands to hold onto her body.

"This dress..." he looks her up and down.

"What about it?"

"It's sexy," he says.

Norma coquettishly giggles and lets out a deep exhale. Alex then runs his fingers across her revealed back, causing goosebumps to surface on her skin.

"You are really beautiful," he adds.

"You're full of compliments tonight."

"I guess so," he gives her a devilish smirks.

Norma's gaze goes from his eyes to his lips and back to eyes again. Alex looks into her eyes, already drunk in them. He moves one of his hands lower until it rests against her backside. Norma can hear his heavy breaths and bites her lips when she feels him pulling her even closer to him. She finally leans to him and meets his waiting lips with her own.

It feels as though time had stopped, and they were the only ones in the universe. Their kiss deepens and Alex grabs her now with both of his hands while Norma slips her fingers through his hair, pressing her body as close as it could get to his. Alex hands start to wander. He reaches for the bottom of her dress and runs his lusty fingers against her soft skin on the inside of her thigh.

Norma can feel her arousal pool in her panties as she explicitly feels Alex hard against her now. And she likes it. Yet she breaks their lip lock teasingly and pushes him off of her just a little, but not entirely enough for him to let her go.

"Where do you want to do this?" She pauses.

"Where do _you_ want to do this?" He repeats letting her lead.

"Anywhere." Norma seductively whispers against his ear and it makes him lust all the more.

This time, Alex doesn't say anything much further. He lifts her up and carries her to his bedroom while she locks her legs around his waist. He takes the opportunity to kiss and love on her neck and caress her perfect bottom. He reaches the room and doesn't attempt to close the door behind them. No one will bother them tonight anyway.

He gently sets Norma down on his bed and turns on the lamp that's standing tall in the corner of his room. He then returns to the bed and looks down at her while she lays there on her back, looking at him intently. The things he will do to her- it has him almost drooling like a hungry animal. There are so many ways he can take her. Slow. Rough. Fast. Gentle. He's practically throbbing in his jeans now just thinking about it.

Alex stands against the end of the bed still pondering on a decision. Norma can only wait to see what he has in mind. 5 years ago when they were a couple, their intimacy had always been so passionate. It's even better now than she remembers.

She feels him touching both her legs with his hands and inhales deeply, her breathing slow and steady. He then sits on his knees in the bed right between her legs. Norma bites on her bottom lip as she watches him descend down upon her, kissing her with so much passion, she could feel her arousal ruining her panties. He nibbles on her bottom lip before engulfing her mouth completely with his.

"Mmm." She mutters once he removes his lips.

"I want you so bad." He whispers into her ear and grips her thigh hard. She enjoys the roughness and closes her eyes at his words.

"I want you too." She replies.

Alex leans up and slowly unbuttons his dress shirt while Norma watches him, still lying down on her back beneath his gaze. His shirt is tossed to the floor and he starts to remove his belt buckle. Norma reaches up to help him with the task and soon enough, his pants are removed entirely until he's left in only his briefs. Alex places both hands on her hips and reaches behind her neck to unclasp the hook to her dress. He slowly pulls the dress straps off her shoulders and all the way down until he takes the article off.

She lays there with her breasts fully exposed and a pair of light white, lace panties. He touches her flat stomach and circles her navel with his thumb before moving down to cup her between her legs with his large hand. Her breath hitches as she feels him rubbing her through her panties. She grabs his wrist to guide his hand right where she wants it to be. Alex leans down and starts kissing on each one of her breast while rubbing her tenderly through her panties. He finally slips his hand inside her panties to touch her directly and she gasps. Her toes curl when she feels him thumbing her sensitivity.

Continuing his attention on her breast, he sucks her nipple into his mouth and bites gently on it, just enough to drive her wild with desire and want. Norma squirms beneath him and grips the sheets she's laying on. Alex removes his hand from inside of her panties and proceeds to pull them down her legs. She lifts her hips up in order to help him and he tosses them on the floor somewhere next to their clothes.

He looks at her nakedness and it's glorious. Her beautiful and mesmerizing temple of a body. Alex moves lower until his face is inches away from her glistening center. He kisses the area just below her belly button before he places a kiss right on her clit.

"Ooooh," she lets out.

He smirks and begins to suck on her center before running his tongue all around her, closing his eyes in the process. He lets up and kisses her thighs.

"Mmm, I love how good you taste Norma," he teases and pulls her hips closer to his face. She was a beautiful creation, something truly different. Sometimes he wonders if he is using his imagination in order to turn her into existence, but she is real. And she's here in his bed with his face in between her legs.

Alex tongues her again before slurping on her delicious wet heat. Slowly. Her grabs her breasts, feeling her hardened peaks against the palm of his hand. He is igniting her.

She is at the verge of release when he releases his mouth from her and moves back up her body with a smile on his face. She smiles as well, although a bit disappointed that he stopped so soon. He settles on top of her, his weight gently resting against her body. She wraps her arms around his neck and locks her legs around his waist as well. Alex reaches down to push his briefs down his legs and Norma helps him by pushing them off with her feet until they are no longer on his body.

"I want to make you feel good, baby." He whispers, kissing her jaw, as he pushes his length inside her.

"Oh my-" she pants before stopping once she feels Alex thrust into her. He places both hands on either side of her head and propels himself in and out of her, looking at her face every time he pulls out and goes back in again. His tongue finds the area of her neck right underneath her ear and she gasps out loud.

"You remember how you used to scream my name?"

"Didn't you just make me about a week ago?" She reminds.

"Not. Like. This." He gulps, slamming himself inside her all the more.

"Fuck!" She shrieks as her grip tightens.

"Mmm, you feel better every time." He continues.

She was going to respond but he covers her mouth with his lips, swallowing her moans and words. He pulls her bottom lip with his teeth before letting go.

Norma pulls him down closer to her. His cologne. His hands. His mouth. It was all overwhelming her. Her nipples brush against his chest, adding more delight for her.

His thrust become faster and harder. He pushes into her until he reaches the hilt and keeps at it until she can't take it anymore. Her legs start to shake as her hips roll against his.

"Alex!"

Her essence flows out of her and Alex kisses her while he continues to thrust. His own orgasm builds and he erupts into her. They come down from their high and Alex rolls off of her. Norma turns on her stomach and faces Alex who's fighting to catch his breath.

"I love you," Norma confesses.

Alex looks at her and plants a smile on his face. He osculates her softly and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"I love you too. Always."

* * *

"Dinner's ready, Dylan!" Norma cheerfully announces as she put the plate, serving chicken marsala on the dining table.

"Yay!" Dylan eagerly climbs on his chair, "Ooh… chicken marsala!"

"As mommy promised."

It's just the two of them tonight, as Alex is currently working at the station. Norma invited him over, but he told her he has a lot of work to do. Although she was a bit saddened, she understands completely. Above all, he is the Sheriff. Norma places a small serving of salad on Dylan's plate and watches as he cringes.

"Dylan, you know you have to be a big boy and eat your veggies, right?"

Dylan lets out a dramatic sigh, causing Norma to chuckle a bit. "Yes mommy."

"Good. Oh, and Sheriff Alex will be taking us to go play on bounce houses and water slides tomorrow. Does that sound fun?"

"Yes!" he chants.

"He says it's cause' you've been a very good boy."

"I'm a good boy," Dylan repeats and eats his salad with no problem.

They finish their dinner and Norma helps Dylan wash up and gets him into bed. Afterwards, she goes back into the kitchen and cleans up their dinner and prepares for bed herself. Her phone dings as she reads the message from Alex bidding her a good night. She smiles as she replies back with telling him to be safe and that she can't wait to see him tomorrow. She also makes sure to send him one that says 'I love you', happy when he sends it back.

* * *

Norma wakes up from the loud bang on their front door. Adhering to what Alex advised her, she chooses to ignore it. Yet she hears another. And then another.

She looks at the clock. 4:47 am.

"Too early. Seriously?" She says standing from her bed in irritation. She hopes Dylan doesn't wake up yet, not wanting her son's sleep to be disturbed by such. She puts on her robe and heads to the door where the exasperating sound is coming from.

As she's standing now at the door frame, Norma composes herself as she swings the door open when suddenly, her face changes completely and her eyes widen, recognizing the galled man standing on her porch who is impatiently knocking isn't actually a stranger. Her breathing quickly shifts as her pulse races so fast. Her legs now weary, she trembles as suppressed memories flash back in her mind. This isn't happening. Not again. Or never.

"You cannot be here."


	9. Her Protector

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! But here we are! A new update, so hope you readers enjoy (if you're still there). :)**

* * *

Alex climbs in his car as he drives to Norma's place. It's his off today and he knows Norma is off as well. It's raining hard today and every activity to be spent outdoor in town are suspended. He is almost thrilled to be spending time indoor now with Norma and Dylan albeit they originally opted of going to the bounce house opening. He makes it to her house fairly quick, the excitement feeding him well. Approaching into the courtyard, an amount of jitter hit him that something is wrong realizing Norma's car isn't where she usually parks it.

His chest tightens with the familiarity in the situation. This has happened before years ago when he went into Norma's place, trying to work out what she ended. Her car was nowhere to be found as well as she. He immediately parks his car afraid that he might have lost not only Norma again, but also her son. As soon as he gets out, he heard a muffled sob coming from the inside of the house. Realizing it could be Dylan, he quickly runs onto the front door.

"Dylan?" Alex knocks and waits a little for him to answer.

"Dylan?" He utters louder, trying to unlock the door.

"Dylan?" He keeps calling but still, no one was answering but the sobs that are somewhat coming from the inside.

"Dylan?!" Alex then forcefully barge into the door. The view now leaving him anxious—Dylan is heavily weeping and is possibly alone. Something has happened.

"What happened? Where's your mom?" Alex questions just as he enters the house. He looks around the living area for a sign of Norma, but he sees nothing to indicate her presence in the house.

"She's missing," Dylan replies quietly.

"What do you mean, buddy?" Alex's stomach drops at Dylan's words. He holds onto the little boy's shoulder and desperately looks into his eyes. She can't leave Dylan alone, can she?

"I just woke up without her."

Alex darts to Norma's room and opens the door. It's empty. He checks the closet, bathroom, kitchen, and then the backyard. She is nowhere in the house. Alex becomes tense and pulls out his phone to dial her. He calls about 10 times and she doesn't answer.

"Well maybe she's just gone somewhere," Alex reasons. He sees Dylan shrug his shoulders and feels badly for the little guy. "Come here. You hungry?"

"Yes," Dylan quickly replies.

"What do you want?" Alex asks as he makes his way to the kitchen with Dylan following closely behind him. He opens the cupboard and sees three boxes of different types of cereal. "Ahhh, cereal. Would you like this, huh?"

Dylan nods and wipe his tears off. "Is mommy coming back?"

Alex pulls out a bowl and spoon from the dishwasher and pours Dylan a small serving of cereal. Dylan sits at the table and watches Alex pour his milk in.

"Of course," Alex promises.

* * *

"Nice to see you Sheriff. Dylan, Remo's in the back room. You can go on back and play with him," Mrs. Carter greets as she lets Alex and Dylan in her home. As soon as Dylan finished his breakfast earlier, Alex called the older woman to ask if she could kindly watch Dylan for a while.

Dylan tells Alex bye before he happily joins Remo in the backroom.

"So, do you know where she might be?" Mrs. Carter asks.

"I have an idea," Alex nods.

"I hope she's alright. What on earth could have happened to her?" The older woman shakes her head in distress and Alex shrugs. Surely Norma wouldn't leave her son alone on just a whim. He figures something horrible must have really happened.

"I'm not sure. I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

When Alex left Mrs. Carter house, he mentally maps the location of the place he believes Norma to be at. There were times years ago when they were a couple that they would both go to when life got rough and they just wanted to be alone together. He puts his truck in drive and heads down the road.

* * *

The rain has slowed down by now. Alex parks his car near the jewel-blue stream along the forest where he sees Norma's car. As soon as he gets out of his car, his eyes wander at the familiar place until they fix at a huge tree where a miniature home is built by its branches. It's the tree house he built with Norma on their first summer together.

Alex climbs up the tree house. The place has changed–it's almost broken now. It's been so long since he's come here. At times when Norma left, he would come here often and hope that maybe she'll come back, right here exactly. Until he gave up.

Once inside the tree house, he sees Norma sitting in the corner like a sad child. His heart feels heavy for her, as he can see the pain she is in from just her body language. He cautiously makes his way to her.

Norma had fallen asleep, he realizes. He sits beside her, brushing her blonde curls.

"Norma?" Alex whispers.

Norma shifts suddenly, turning to face the man she loves. "Alex?"

Alex smiles at her and nods. He caresses her face with his thumb and looks into her now red weeping eyes. He hates to see her so pained. Her eyes are full of life and to see them so dull and red now makes him just as gloomy.

"Caleb's here," she blankly utters the words.

He frowns as the words come out of her mouth. Caleb. Her brother. Norma had confessed to him that Dylan was the child of her brother when she came back a few months ago. It still is hard to be knowledgeable of.

"He can't be here." Her breathing now changes in speed. "He can't know about Dylan. He can't… He just-… it can't. Alex, what am I gonna do?" Norma finally breaks down, and was it all too unbearable in the sight of her lover. "I don't know what to do, I don't know," She painfully cries all the more repeating the words as she clings to Alex's shirt and cries into the fabric.

It happened 5 years ago. Yet every time she closes her eyes, it feels as if it happened only 5 seconds ago. It was a scar written deeply in her and it can never be undone. Flashbacks and nightmares are harrowing enough to hunt her, but what more seeing him in flesh?

Alex kisses her head and rubs her arms in comfort trying to calm her down. "Tell me what happened."

"He knocked on my door. And I opened it… And then he was standing there. I told him to…"

" _You can't be here. Get away from here!" She still freezes._

" _Norma, I just… I-…"_

 _Before he could get near her and say anything more, she forcefully pushes him. "Get AWAY!" She screamed at the man, exerting all of her might all the more._

" _Norma Louise. Please." He pleads as if he's trying to say something._

" _Get away or I will call 911!"_

" _Norma-"_

" _Don't. Stay away from me and don't ever come back!" She yells at him for the last time and slams the door closed._

"It was so hard… Alex, I don't know what to do."

He wants to kill him. Caleb doesn't deserve to live. How can a man, a brother at that, do something like that to his own sister. He was so careless and selfish that he impregnated her with a child created from something so horrific and disgusting. Alex made a deal to himself that he'll find him and deal with Caleb in his own manners.

"Come on, let me please get you home," he pleads.

"Dylan..." She says her son's name thinking he must have been so scared to wake up not having any companion inside their home, especially her.

"I left him at Mrs. Carter. Let me get you home. He can't see you like this."

The couple climb down the ladder of the tree house and make their way to Alex's SUV. Alex makes sure Norma is secured in her seat belt before he gets in on the driver side. She has stopped crying now, and it makes Alex feel a little more settled. They arrive at Norma's house shortly and she shrugs off her raincoat and boots. Alex enters her kitchen and warms her up a cup of tea to soothe her.

"Tea," he says as he hands her the warm liquid.

"Thank you." Norma tucks her feet underneath her while she rests on the couch, sipping her tea lightly. Alex places a sincere hand on the back of her shoulder

"I'll go get Dylan," he offers.

"I'll go with you."

"Norma, you need to rest."

"Alex…" she begins. Alex reads the fear in her eyes.

"It'll be fine. You look so unwell. Just take a rest. Lock the door and if someone knocks, don't open it. If it doesn't stop, call me immediately. Okay?"

Norma doesn't waste time arguing with him about it, so she simply says "Okay."

* * *

"Hey, champ!"

"Sheriff Alex! Where's mommy? Is she with you?" Dylan excitedly looks behind Alex to see if his mother was in tow.

"No, but she's home right now. She's not feeling quite well so I'm here to pick you up."

"Okay." Dylan tells Remo and Mrs. Carter goodbye before running to get into the back of Alex's SUV.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Carter," Alex nods.

"How's Norma?"

"She feels really sick right now."

"Oh, poor Norma. Send her my regards."

Alex's smiles at Mrs. Carter and the older woman gives him a tight hug. Alex freezes before hugging her back. He knows how worried the older woman is about Norma.

"She'll be fine." He assures her.

He goes to his truck where Dylan is waiting and hops in. Soon enough, they are driving down the road.

"Now Dylan, your mom is okay, but like I've said, she's feeling a bit sick. So you have to be careful with her okay?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's just really tired and doesn't have that much energy right now…" Alex downplays.

"I want to get her something," Dylan states.

Alex looks into his rear view mirror at Dylan who was gazing out the window. He focuses his eyes back on the road again. "Something like what?" Alex asks.

"I don't know..."

"Well, do you know what she would like?"

Dylan is quiet for a moment as he is in thought. "I know she likes flowers. She has pink and red ones in her garden."

Alex nods and heads towards the local florist shop in town. When there, he helps Dylan out the car and they pick out a bouquet of pink and red flowers that looked similar to the ones in Norma's garden. Dylan also picks out a container of chocolates and a card that was on the front display by the checkout counter.

After Alex pays for the items, they head back to Norma's house.

"Mom," Dylan smiles when he sees Norma sitting on the couch.

"Honey… I'm so sorry, mommy left without telling you. I just needed to get somewhere urgently. I'm so sorry…" She holds out her arms to embrace her son.

"It's okay. Sheriff Alex got me breakfast. He came here when I woke up."

"Thank you," she whispers at Alex. Alex only nods and hands her the flowers and chocolate in his hand. Dylan gives her the card he was holding and watches as she reads it. She traces her finger over Dylan's messy, but cute handwriting.

"Thank you so much for this sweetheart," She hugs Dylan again and strokes his soft hair.

"Sheriff told me you're feeling sick so we decided to get you something. Did it make you feel better?"

"Yes it did," Norma confirms with a smile.

Dylan is pleased and looks at Alex who was standing next to the couch.

"Are we going to the bounce house today?"

"No buddy. It was cancelled. It will be moved to next Saturday. The weather is not good for it." Alex is thankful that was a liable excuse. He hates to disappoint the little guy.

"Aww, man!"

"Don't worry. I'm gonna' make sure you go," Alex promises. Dylan nods eagerly and retreats to his room where his monster trucks await him. Alex takes a seat next to Norma and wraps his arm around her. She leans into him and rests her head on his chest.

"Norma."

"Hmm?" she hums.

"What do you want me to do… with Caleb?"

Norma shifts and looks up at him. He doesn't look at her. Instead, he looks straight ahead at the TV screen that isn't even turned on. She sits up and grabs one of his hands.

"What do you mean?"

"Just, tell me what you want me to do," Alex finally looks at her. His face is full of anger and she knows what he wants to do to her brother. She's heard the rumors about Alex when she first got back in town. About how he has turned into his father. People of the town described him as a crooked, depressed, lonely Sheriff who's probably killed a man or two and covered his crimes.

"Alex…" Norma looks away. Caleb is a horrible person, but he is her brother after all. Can she really just get him killed? And can she make the love of her life do such a terrible deed?

"He won't come back. I told him to go away. I yelled at him and kicked him out. He got the message."

Alex doesn't seem convinced. Norma grabs his chin and turns his face completely towards hers. "I don't want you to do anything. You don't need to. Okay?"

* * *

Norma sits in the kitchen as she watches Alex struggle to cook some baked chicken and mac cheese for dinner. She giggles when he takes the chicken out of the oven and it's still a bit pink.

She is grateful he wants to try to cook dinner for her and Dylan tonight so that she could rest, but she'd rather not get sick from Alex's under cooked chicken, and she wouldn't dare serve it to her son.

"Look, just stop taking it in and out and let it cook," Norma says as she stands up and puts the pan back in the oven.

"Well, it's been in there for about thirty minutes now…" Alex reasons.

"Alex, it's only been ten," Norma chuckles. "You're really impatient. No wonder you never cook and always eat three-minute TV dinners."

"Hey, I made those tacos for you and Dylan that one day. I didn't hear any complaints then."

"Honey, that's literally the only thing you know how to make," Norma smiles.

Alex rolls his eyes and sits down at her kitchen table, gladly letting her take over. Dylan is in his room napping before dinner so it's just the two of them for now.

Norma comes back to the table and sits down in front of Alex, taking a sip of the tea she had made a few minutes ago.

"How are you feeling?" Alex questions.

"Better, thank you for helping me out today."

"I'll always be here for you Norma," he states.

She knows that, and smiles at the fact. Once the chicken is done cooking, Norma finished up the mac cheese and gets Dylan.

They eat their dinner in mostly silence, Dylan being more quiet than usual. Alex can't help but notice something is on his mind. After they're done, Alex offers to help Dylan get ready for bed while Norma cleans up in the kitchen.

The little boy lays underneath his sheets and stares blankly at the ceiling. Alex raises a brow and watches him.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy?" Alex whispers.

Dylan looks at Alex and shrugs. "Nothing. I just… will you stay here to make sure my mom doesn't leave me again when I wake up in the morning?"

Alex feels a pain form in him. Dylan was scared that he would wake up without Norma again. It's nothing a child should have to worry about. Alex tucks Dylan into his bed and stares him in his blue eyes that were similar to Norma's.

"She's not going to leave you again Dylan. You don't need to worry about that," he promises.

Dylan nods and grabs his favorite blue pillow, hugging it to him closely. "Okay. Good night."

"Night Dylan," Alex says before standing and leaving the room. He goes back into the kitchen where Norma is finishing up her cleaning.

"He's good?" She asks when she hears his footsteps in the kitchen.

"Yeah." He doesn't tell her that Dylan asked him to stay because he was afraid she would leave him again. He knew she would feel insurmountable guilt about making her son feel that way.

"Good," she sighs as she dries her hands with a paper towel. Alex closes the distance between them and kisses her cheek. He holds her hand and rubs her knuckles gently.

"May I stay here the night? I want to make sure you're alright."

"Yeah of course. You're welcome to spend the night with me anytime," she smiles and takes him into her bedroom.

It doesn't take her long to fall asleep, as the exhaustion and stress from today has worn her out. Meanwhile, Alex is staring at her beautiful sleeping face. Although she told him she didn't want him to do anything to Caleb, he can't help but feel like he _must_ do something. He needs to protect her and Dylan, and he will.

* * *

Alex drives around the town, checking the local bars for Norma's brother to no avail. He doesn't know much about Caleb, as he's never met him. But after learning what he has done to Norma in the past, he automatically has a strong hate for the man. Alex decides to check the King's Motel to see if he might be there.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for someone. His name is Caleb Calhoun." Alex questions the manager of the motel. The man looks at the Sheriff with suspicion.

"What'dya want em' for?" The fat old guy responds.

"Have you seen him or not," Alex says irritatingly.

"I don't know. What's he looks like? It's not like I can remember folks name."

Alex doesn't really know how Caleb looks, so he asks the manager if someone checked into a room in the middle of last night around 3-5 AM.

"Yeah. Some fellow did come in some time in the middle of last night. Room 302."

Alex nods and makes his way outside of the office. He walks around the corner and goes up to the third floor of the motel until he reaches the room. His hand rests on his gun as he slowly turns the knob to the door. Unfortunately, it doesn't open.

He knocks on the door instead.

"Who is it?" A voice sounds out.

"I'm Sheriff Romero. May I have a word?"

Alex can hear movements about the room and then the door swings open. The man looks disheveled and he can see an open suitcase with clothes spread out on the bed in the background.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Caleb Calhoun?" Alex asks.

"What do you want?"

Before Alex can stop himself, he punches Caleb dead in his nose, causing the man to fall backwards into the room. Alex shuts the door behind him and grabs Caleb by his shirt collar while blood drips from his nose.

"Don't you ever bother Norma again. Don't contact her. Don't even send her an apology card. You need to leave town and never come back. If I ever see you here again, I will kill you. And I won't hesitate."

Alex throws Caleb down on the ground before opening the door and leaving. It took everything in his willpower not to shoot Caleb dead right then and there. Hopefully, his message would seal Norma's message and they'd never have to deal with Caleb again.

* * *

Alex sneaks back into the house and checks on Dylan. The little boy is breathing evenly, still asleep. He closes his door and slips into Norma's room where he removes his shirt and gets into bed with her. He is careful not to stir her awake, but she isn't sleeping anymore.

"Where'd you go?" she whispers and Alex pauses.

"I- I had to take care of something."

Norma turns her body to face him and searches his eyes for the truth.

"Did you-"

"No," he answers quickly. He knows she is going to ask if he killed Caleb. "You didn't want me to. So I didn't. But I made sure he'll leave the town. He won't ever bother you again. And if he does…" Alex stops and lets the last part linger. He doesn't need to tell her what he would do.

Norma nods softly and places her hand on Alex's arm, pulling herself closer to him.

"Thank you," she utters.


	10. Electric

**I want to sincerely apologize to you readers for the long wait! I don't know what happened lol. We just haven't found the time to update, but I recently reread this story and I just started writing a chapter. I wouldn't be surprised if this story has no more readers lol, but if you are out there, this update is for you.**

 **Also, I am going to release the stories I have in my drafts (about four different stories that I haven't completed. They all have a few chapters written to it). So if anyone's interested in that, be on the lookout. Seriously, I feel like I'm talking to myself here lol.**

- _deviatedrift_

* * *

It's sunny the following Saturday morning and Alex is going to take Dylan and Norma to the bounce house extravaganza event in Portland. He has been staying over at Norma's house ever since she seemingly disappeared last weekend.

He knows she is a great mother, but she can be very impulsive. When faced with a problem, there's a strong chance she would run away rather than face it. It's easier for her, hence why she left him five years ago instead of telling him what had happened to her. He figures if he is here with her now, she'll feel more protected and won't feel the need to run off anymore.

Alex wakes before Norma and decides to check up on Dylan who is still in his bed sleeping quietly with his favorite blue pillow. Alex gently closes the door and goes into Norma's kitchen where he starts to whip up a pot of oatmeal, eggs, and toast, one of the few things he knows how to cook. 15 minutes later, he hears water running from somewhere in the house and figures it's Norma getting ready for the day. Alex turns off the stove once he's done cooking breakfast and waits for Norma and little Dylan to join him.

Dylan enters first with his dinosaur pajamas on followed by Norma who is dressed up in a white and yellow sundress. He smiles at them.

"Good morning," Alex greets.

"Good morning!" Dylan grins at him before taking a seat at the table. "Did you cook for us?"

"Yeah I did Dylan. Here, let me get you a plate."

Norma watches Alex dig through her cupboard where she keeps the dishes at and make all three of them a plate. She joins Dylan at the table who's playing with a mini toy monster truck while he waits for his food to be placed in front of him.

"Alright, here we are," Alex says as he sets down the plate of breakfast in front of Norma and Dylan.

"Thank you so much Alex," Norma finally speaks.

He smiles and nods at her before sitting down to join them. They eat while Dylan asks a million questions about what they're going to do today.

"Dylan you remember that bounce house extravaganza I told you about?" Alex questions.

"Yes! Can we do that!? Please mommy," he turns to Norma with his bright blue eyes, excitement filled in. He then turns to Alex with the happiest smile on his face.

"Okay honey. You deserve to have some fun this weekend."

"Yay!" Dylan jumps out his seat and does a little victory dance, causing Norma and Alex to giggle at his cuteness. Alex then focuses on Norma, glad to see her smiling again.

They find a parking spot after five minutes of driving around the crowded event. When the three of them exit the vehicle, Norma puts sunscreen on Dylan while he throws a small fit about it.

"Mommy I don't like wearing this," he pouts.

"It's for your own good mister."

Dylan huffs and drops his shoulder as Norma continues to rub the sunscreen all over him. The sun isn't blazing hot today, but she always said "better safe than sorry."

Alex smiles at the two of them and leads them to the front gate of the bounce house extravaganza. He pays for their entrance fee and they see all kinds of bounce houses that include different designs along with three different waterslides that dumps out into the lake.

"Oh! Mommy look at that one! I want to get on that one!" Dylan yells, pointing towards the waterslide that dumps out into the large lake.

"Dylan I don't think you can honey," Norma says.

"Why not!?" Dylan frowns and folds his arms across his chest, looking as if he is about to throw a tantrum. Norma tilts her head at her son, ready to shut down whatever tantrum he is about to throw.

"Because you are still too small and that lake is too large for you to swim in Dylan," she says firmly.

"But I know how to swim!"

"I know you do Dylan, but I said no. You can get on any of the bounce hou-"

"No! I want to get on the waterslide!"

Alex sees the telltale signs of Norma beginning to fume. She shifts her stance and places her hands on her hip, breathing harder. He decides to intervene, even though he doesn't really know how to calm down a five year old's temper tantrum.

He bends down to Dylan's height and looks into his darker now upset blue eyes. "Hey buddy, you have to listen to your mom. You know she let you come here to have fun, so you must be nice to her and obey what she says. The bounce houses are way more fun and besides, all the kids your age will be in them. Don't you want to make new friends?"

Dylan looks at his mother and then down at his feet, feeling a little ashamed and embarrassed.

"Yes," he replies timidly.

"Good. It's okay Dylan. Maybe when you're a little bigger you can get on water slides like that okay?"

"Okay," Dylan leans forward and wraps his small arms around Alex's neck. Alex is taken back at first, but relishes in the affection Norma's son is giving him. He looks up at Norma who is smiling with tear filled eyes.

Dylan releases Alex and smiles widely at him. "What can I get on first?"

"Hmm…" Alex starts as he looks around the event area. "Let's go to that one," he points to the bounce house that is shaped as a castle.

Dylan jumps with joy and hurries his mother and Alex. He walks ahead of them but makes sure to stay close as Norma has taught him.

Norma intertwines her fingers with Alex and squeezes his hand. Alex glances over at her, seeing the smile she's wearing which causes him to express one of his own.

"Thank you for that Alex. I hate to tell him no, but he needs to learn. You did great with him."

"Yeah it's no problem. He's a really good kid, learns quickly. You are doing an amazing job with him Norma."

She sighs and nods her head. How did she get so lucky to have Alex back in her life?

"I love you."

It's Alex's turn to squeeze her hand. "I love you too."

"Come on! You're walking too slow!" Dylan voice says, causing Alex and Norma to chuckle. They arrive at the castle shaped bounce house and Dylan rushes in after Norma tells him to be careful. She watches as he finds a group of kids to play with, happy that he is easily able to interact with them. Today is a good day.

* * *

After much needed fun at the bounce house event, Norma, Alex, and Dylan wind down for the night. Dylan is already in his bed fast asleep after the three of them came from the diner Norma works at for a quick bite to eat.

Norma walks into the bedroom where Alex is waiting for her in her bed. She grins as she glides toward the side of the bed he is laying on, ecstatic that they share bed again. She hasn't said anything about it yet, but she wants Alex to move in with her and Dylan. It's something she's been thinking about for a while, but she feared that he may not want that, that he was somehow not completely willing to taking in her and Dylan. As ridiculous as that thought was, it still remained in her head.

Alex beams at the sight of Norma. She pulls the sheets from him and wraps her arms around his neck as she settles in his lap. She kisses him and pulls back to stare into his eyes as her hand strokes the side of his cheek.

"Thanks for taking Dylan and I out today. He had so much fun. He's in there sleeping like a little baby from being so tired," she giggles. Alex chuckles lowly and nods. He's always glad to do anything that'll make them Dylan and Norma happy.

"I'm glad he liked it."

Norma exhales as her mind goes a million miles per second on how fortunate she is to be here with Alex right now. His presence is everything to her now. Five years was way too long to be away from her lover and she dares not waste another second without him by her side.

Her lips find his in an eager kiss. His hands wander. Gasps and moans start occurring as they get caught up in one another. Ultimately, Alex is peeling Norma's night gown off and shows her how much he loves her in a more physical manner.

* * *

The weekend has passed quickly and it is Monday morning. Alex has already left for work that morning and Dylan has to go to school today, which he is enjoying very much. He's already told Norma about all the friends he made at lunchtime and recess. After waking him up, she fixes him a bowl of cheerios and gives him slices of bananas.

"Are you ready Dylan?" She asks once they are done with breakfast.

He nods and soon the two of them head out the front door and into Norma's car. Along the way, Norma glances back and forth between Dylan in her mirror and the busy road in front of them.

When they pull up at the school, Dylan waits for Norma to let him out. He hops out quickly as soon as she opens the door. Norma bends down to check him over and to straighten the collar of his shirt. She told herself she wouldn't cry, but she can't help it. Dylan is growing right before her and it seems like tomorrow he will be a teenager.

"I love you sweetie," she tells him softly. Dylan squints as he hears the tone in Norma's voice, noticing it sounds a little sad.

"Love you too mom. Don't cry. I will see you later!"

Norma laughs and shakes her head. "I know you will honey. It's… You're just such a big boy now. Mrs. Carter is going to pick you up when you get out because I will be at work, but I will take you home from her house just in time for dinner. Okay?"

"Yes. Okay. Can I go now?" Dylan pleads.

Norma hugs him tightly and watches as he lines up behind the other kindergartners. She gets back into her car and heads to work.

* * *

"Good morning Norma," Mae greets.

"Morning," she smiles at her boss and puts on her apron to get ready to start her shift. It's pretty slow that morning, as everyone is already at work around that time, so she keeps herself busy by helping the busboy clean some of the tables. She also stocks up the condiments on each table and makes sure they have enough napkins as well.

Working in the diner can be draining sometimes, but she likes the environment. Her coworkers work together well and they're nice to her. Plus, it's her favorite place to have lunch with Alex at. She hopes he will pop up here today.

Over at the station, it's like a tornado has swarm through. Alex had two deputies call out, most likely due to a hangover. His receptionist is a crying mess, as she is going through a breakup with her boyfriend, so she's been yelling and being short to anyone who comes in for help. Alex was behind on all of his paperwork and every single second, someone was asking for something from him.

" _Hey Sheriff, can you sign my request for next weekend off? I want to take Jamie and the girls to see my mom. She's not doing too well you know…"_

" _Sheriff, they need someone down at the boat docks. There's been as assault."_

" _Romero, have you called back Mr. Salinas yet? He keeps calling the station about us taking care of the kids that keep knocking over his trash cans as a prank. I tried to handle it but he doesn't wanna' listen to me. That old bastard…"_

Alex ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Being Sheriff of this town has been one of the most stressful things he's ever had to deal with. He wishes he could just get away from this crazy ass place. Trying to calm down his impending rage, he thinks about Norma and decides to dial her, but stops as he realizes she is at work right now and won't be able to answer. That's when he grabs the keys to his truck.

He sees her blonde hair immediately, causing his whole body to relax at just the sight of her head. He find an empty booth to sit in and watches her as she works. She smiles and greets the customers in her cute, polite voice she often uses.

"Hey sugar, what can I get for you?" Mae says as she approaches his table.

"Oh, uh… black coffee is fine."

"Alright. Anything else I can get you Sheriff?" she says as she writes on her notepad.

"Yes. Can you get that waitress to come see me whenever she has a chance," Alex points to Norma who has her back turns to them. Mae follows his gaze and smirks as she sees Norma. She had an inkling that they were probably a couple, but her suspicions has been confirmed.

"Yeah no problem hun."

Mae walks to where Norma is and Alex can see them talking until Mae points back to Alex. Norma turns her head and smiles as she sees him sitting there. Alex has a grin on his face as he watches Norma approach his table.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Sheriff?" Norma flirted.

He chuckled lightly, enjoying their banter. It was much better than him being angry and short with her when she had first came back to White Pine Bay.

"I guess I missed you," Alex told her. Norma blushed and bit her lip to hide the wide smile on her face. He always made her feel like she was a teenage girl.

"How are you?" He continued.

"I'm great now. I actually don't take my break until another 15 minutes," she looks at the watch on her wrist and back at him.

Alex shakes his head. "No worries. I just had to get away from that station."

"Something's going on?" Norma asks,intrigued.

"Not really. Just a mess there…" He replies. She looks at him for a moment, seeing the stress lines all over his face.

"Hmm, let me just switch my table with one of my coworkers and then I'll come back."

"Take your time," Alex grants. Norma leaves and he sips slowly on his warm coffee. It doesn't take her long to come back to where Alex is sitting at. She brought out some fresh donuts and sits at the table with him.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" She stares at him with those beautiful blue eyes he fell in love with many years ago.

"Nothing to really talk about. Just... one of the cons of being a town Sheriff is that everything falls on you. It's just a lot of stress you know?"

Norma nods. "Yeah. I get it." She reaches out and strokes his cheek with her soft hands, which makes Alex relax almost fully. She smiles at him, and he does the same. It feels as if they are in their own world and not in a diner that is filling up with hungry patrons.

"I wish I could help you out with that," Norma says.

"Being here with you is helping me out more than you know."

"Oh Alex, you're such a sap," she chuckles.

"No I'm not," he rolls his eyes in a playful manner.

"I love that about you. I always have."

Alex grabs her hand and kisses it, a tender and loving display of affection that doesn't go unnoticed by some people in the diner.

"I think we have a bit of an audience," Norma giggles and Alex looks around. He knows many of the faces in the diner, and he can tell they are whispering and gossiping about him and his PDA with Norma, but that is the least of his worries.

"Screw them," he mutters, and Norma laughs out loud.

They talk more until Norma's coworker asks her if she could come back to the floor, since Norma did go 10 minutes over her break.

"Okay Alex. I'll see you at the house for dinner?" She asks cheerfully.

"Yeah. Of course," he stands and leans down to plant a chaste kiss to her cheek. Norma could feel her face grow warm and red. She had the goofiest smile on her face as she walks into the back kitchen of the diner to put her apron back on. Nothing could ruin her days anymore.


	11. Life is Worth Something

Three months has passed and Alex feels things are going great with Norma. He's practically moved into her house by now, as he spends every night there and is there on the weekends. Dylan likes him a lot and seems to look to him as a father figure, which Alex happily accepts.

Things down at the station have seemed to quiet down as well. There hasn't been a new murder every week and Alex feels he was finally ridding the town of the drug business fully. Every major boss involved in it is now in prison. White Pine Bay is back to the peaceful town it was always supposed to be.

It's 9 PM and Alex is about to head home for the night after working a double shift. As he walks outside, the chilly November air hits him like a freight train. He gets inside his car and dials Norma's number.

"Hi honey," Norma greets in her soft dreamy voice.

Alex smiles; it's always a pleasure to hear her.

"Hey, I'm heading to the house. I just got in the car." Alex pulls out of the station and onto the road where he heads towards Norma's house.

"Okay good. I have a plate saved for you. Dylan eats up everything, so I had to make sure I hid yours away," she laughs.

"Thanks. Is he asleep?"

"Yeah," she answers. "He just got out the bath so you know he'll be knocked out all night."

"Okay. You need me to pick up anything before I make it there?"

"No. I just want you here already."

"Okay. See you soon," Alex hangs up and speeds his SUV a little as the excitement of getting home to Norma overfills him.

When he made it to the house, he hops out his Sheriff's SUV and unlocks the door using the key he had made a while ago. The house is dark save for the kitchen that still has its light on. He opens the oven and saw the plate wrapped up that Norma had put away for him. He isn't that hungry, so he puts it in the fridge to save it for the next day.

He goes to the hallway that leads to the bedrooms and pops his head in Dylan's room where the young boy is sound asleep. Closing the door behind him, he walks across the hall to Norma's bedroom. She is standing at her vanity mirror removing her makeup.

"Hey," Alex greets.

Norma glances his way and lights up at seeing him. She moves towards him and wraps her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"Hi," she says into his neck. Alex circles his arms tightly around her small waist as he melts into her.

She pulls away in order to look at his face. "Did you even eat the plate I saved you?"

"No, I'm not that hungry. I'll eat it tomorrow though," Alex explains.

Norma nods and Alex lets her go. He then begins to remove his Sheriff's uniform to get ready for bed. Norma quickly goes to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Alex then walks into the bathroom with her where he closes the door behind him and proceeds to grab his toothbrush and paste he kept there now.

"So how was your day?" he asks her.

"It was good. Dylan and I just watched movies for the rest of the night when he got out of school."

"What'd you do here by yourself when he was at school?"

Norma rinses her mouth out and stands up straight while Alex towers behind her. She looks in the mirror at him.

"Well, since I was off today, I was just busy missing you," she smiles.

Alex grins back at her in the reflection of the mirror. He finishes brushing his teeth and moves around Norma to rinse his mouth in the sink.

"I missed you too," he grabs her shoulders and starts kissing a path down her neck. Norma reaches her hand back to touch the nape of his neck where his dark hair lay at.

Alex presses himself against the back of her body and kisses lovingly on her soft skin. She watches him through the mirror as he showers her with affection. Her eyes focus on him as one of his hands move under her black sheer nightgown to touch her breast. Luckily for Alex, she isn't wearing a bra.

He kneads her breast with his large hand, cupping them gently with his palm. Norma stands there on weak legs and a parted mouth completely entranced.

Alex removes his lips from her neck and looks up in the mirror at her to see the effect he has caused upon her. Norma still has her hand on the back of his neck while Alex begins to travel his hand that was up her nightgown southwards, heading for the soft cotton panties she wore.

Her eyes close at the feeling of his hand touching the area that needed his attention most.

"I've been thinking about you all day," Alex whispers into her ear, causing a fire to start in Norma. He kisses her neck again as his hand works its magic inside her panties.

Alex bucks against her, pushing his weight on her so that she leans forward over the sink. Norma lets out a heavy breath and pushes her ass back against his pelvis. She starts to bend over more on the counter top and Alex takes the hint.

He hurriedly lifts up her gown just above her waist and pulls her panties down far enough, not really bothering to remove them fully. Alex drops his pajamas bottoms and boxers and again, Norma pushes back against him, feeling him rock hard.

He grabs her hips and pushes into her. Norma lets out a surprised moan and covers her mouth in order to keep herself quiet. Alex wastes no time hammering into her. He glances up at the mirror in front of them in order to see her face, the beautiful, sexy faces she makes whenever he's inside of her.

Between Norma's stifled moaning and the feel of her, Alex feels himself losing the battle quickly. Norma gasps freely each time Alex thrusts into her. She holds onto the sink counter top trying desperately to keep herself standing on her wobbly knees.

She whispers his name, "Alex..." and hangs her head down as he plunges into her abyss deeper and deeper, faster, harder. It's too much for her, she explodes all over him and falls over on the counter. It doesn't take him long to follow. He grabs her hips roughly and releases deep into her, cursing and sighing as he finishes.

Alex tries to breathe normally again as he slips out of Norma. He pushes away her blonde hair on her neck that's sticking to her sweaty skin and kisses just beneath her earlobe.

"You alright?" He asks. Norma nods and finally picks her head up. Alex pulls his boxers and pants back up his hips and tries to help Norma pull her panties back up.

"Don't bother," she tells him. Her panties were way too wet for her to put back on.

"Okay," Alex nods and kisses her cheek. "That was amazing."

Norma smiles. "Yeah it was." Alex opens the bathroom door and exits while Norma stays in to clean herself up a bit. When she reenters the bedroom, Alex is laying down on the bed waiting for her. She is so happy this is her life now, that the universe has given her a second chance with the only man she could truly love.

She smiles and slips into bed with him. Alex wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead gently, putting Norma in a relaxed state of mind.

"Did I tell you I love you today?" Norma questions.

"Hmm, only this morning before I left for work. And then again when I talked to you on the phone during my break. And I'm pretty sure I heard you say it just a minute ago in the bathroom."

Norma giggles and reaches up to kiss him. "Just making sure."

Alex smirks at her. "I love you too."

"Good. You better."

Alex strokes her soft hair lovingly while the two lay in bed in complete peace and comfort.

"I feel so lucky to have you here with me again," Norma tells him in her soft, slumber voice.

Alex grabs her chin with his hand in order to look at her face. He feels the same. Norma is everything to him, along with Dylan now. He doesn't know what he did to deserve having Norma back in his life, but he wouldn't question it.

"You? I'm the one that feels lucky. I really can't believe you came back to me five years later."

Norma's expression saddens. She hates how she abruptly left her relationship with Alex all those years ago. It's her biggest regret, something she has a hard time forgiving herself for.

"I'm so sorry for-"

"Norma we've talked about this. You don't have to apologize about it. I understand why you left."

"I know," she says softly. Alex kisses her again and hugs her close to him, wrapping her limbs around his body.

"Right now is all that matters. We don't need to be hung up on the past," he assures.

* * *

"Dylan do you want to come down to the station with me for a while?"

Alex is watching Dylan for the day while Norma is working a long, busy shift at the diner. Mrs. Carter usually watches the kid, but she is spending her day with her family.

"Yeah!" Dylan answers cheerfully and hops up from his spot in front of the TV.

Alex has to go to station since his deputies called him panicking about the ton of work they had going on at the station. The holiday is coming up, but that doesn't seem to stop people from getting in trouble with the law.

Alex helps Dylan put on a coat, gloves, and a beanie since the weather has dropped drastically in this month of November. After Dylan is taking care of, Alex puts on the appropriate clothing and they head out the door. They talk about cartoons and monster trucks on the way to the station.

When they arrive, Alex helps Dylan out his cruiser and they walk into the Sheriff's Station. Alex has to fight hard not to yell at the mess his deputies have the station in right now. The phone keeps ringing. His receptionist is not at the front window to help people. He only sees Deputy Thomas, while he should be seeing at least three other deputies.

"Alright Dylan, we'll go in my office. You can use my laptop in there to watch something on YouTube. I have to help out here for a minute. We won't be here that long," Alex tells him as he uses the key to unlock the door next to the glass window.

"Okay! Which one's your office?"

Alex walks through the door with Dylan and glances at Deputy Thomas who seems relieved to see him there, yet afraid of what his Sheriff will say about the condition of the station right now. Alex opens his office door and Dylan runs to sit down in the big chair at his desk.

The grin on Dylan's small face causing Alex to share one of his own. This little boy has taken a big spot in his heart now. Alex sets up his laptop for Dylan and tells him to stay in here. He promises to check up on him in about 5 minutes. Dylan nods, already engaged in a video he has chosen to entertain him.

Alex exits his office and approaches Deputy Thomas.

"Want to tell me why my station is empty of officers except you? And where's Regina? What's going on today Thomas?"

"Sheriff, my apologies for having to call you down here on your off day. Regina called in sick, I've been taking her place at the front desk. Erh, the only ones here today are me, Gia, Leo, and Miller. They're dealing with some new arrests we had to bring in this morning."

Alex sighs. He hates having to baby sit his grown adult deputies. He had just worked a double yesterday and here he was again, on his off day. Cons of being Sheriff.

"Alright, well, I will help get you guys back on track. I can't stay long, I have my- Norma's son with me," Alex informs. Thomas nods, ignoring how Alex was about to call Dylan "my son."

Romero spends his time processing the new arrests in the system and verifying paperwork. He makes sure to check on Dylan like he promised and it isn't until about an hour and a half before the two finally leaves the station. Alex and Dylan are in the cruiser now making their way back to the house.

"Sorry about that Dylan, I had to do some work," Alex tells the little guy.

"I had fun in the rolling chair. I spun around circles!"

Alex chuckles and continues to listen to all the things Dylan watched on Alex's laptop at the station. It's 4 PM now, and Alex expects Norma to be home around 8 tonight. He decides to get started on dinner. He will have to choose something simple to make, yet fulfilling since he has a growing five year old to feed now.

Alex opens the fridge and looks at the contents inside. He then went to the cabinets and saw spaghetti pasta with the sauce to match.

"Spaghetti it is then."

Alex realizes the ground beef he will have to use for the spaghetti is frozen and he isn't sure if it's okay to microwave it to thaw it out. He doesn't want to bother Norma since he knows she's busy at the diner. Dylan will be expecting to eat in an hour, so Alex will have to figure it out.

He scolds himself for not stopping by the store on the way home to get fresh meat so he wouldn't have to deal with figuring out how to thaw out frozen meat properly.

Alex takes the meat out and puts it in a plastic Ziploc bag, something he's seen Norma do before. He runs the kitchen sink and fills it up with hot water, hoping that if he submerges the meat in it, it will thaw out faster. Just as he is about to place the frozen meat in the water, his phone rings. It's Norma.

"Hey," he greets her.

"Hi. How is everything?"

"Good. I'm uh, I'm about to get started on dinner."

"You?" Norma asks in surprise.

"Yeah... I mean, Dylan has to eat right?"

"Yeah of course... What are you trying to make?" He can hear how nervous Norma sounds.

"Spaghetti."

"Hmm, are you putting meat in it? You know how to boil the pasta?"

"Yes I know how to boil pasta Norma," Alex defends. "And yeah, I'm using the meat from the freezer."

"It's frozen though-"

"I'm thawing it out right now." Alex looks at the bag with the meat inside it.

"How?"

He knows he's not the best cook, but he feels like a child on the phone with their mother.

"I'm putting it in hot water right now."

"No no no no. Alex. You run it over cold water. Or luke warm is fine. Not hot!"

"What? How is it supposed to thaw then?"

"Honey," Norma sighs. Alex can hear the busy commotion in the background at the diner. "You're actually supposed to take frozen meat out the freezer the night before or earlier in the day, not 30 minutes before you cook it."

"Well, I can just microwave it then."

"No, just... Order a pizza okay?"

Alex doesn't say anything. He knows Norma takes care of all the cooking, but he doesn't mind contributing, especially on days like this where she is working late.

"I'm not going to food poison us Norma..."

"I know! But... it's late-"

"It's only 4:30," Alex says as he looks at his wrist watch.

"Dylan likes sausage pizza. And I know you do too," she reasons.

"Alright fine," Alex shakes his head, not wanting to argue with her over something so minor. "I'll see you when you get home."

"Love you," Norma offers.

"Yeah, love you too." Alex hangs up and then finds the number to the only pizza place in town that delivers.

* * *

"Mommy!" Dylan gets up and runs towards the door as he hears it opening. Norma walks in and bends down to greet her son in a hug. It's 8:20 and she's exhausted from her day of work, but it paid off because she brought home $100 in tips.

"Hi sweetie. Missed me?"

"Yeah," Dylan giggles as Norma tickles him.

"Yeah, me too. Where is Alex?"

"In the kitchen, he gave me a soda!"

"Oh really," Norma raises a brow.

Dylan nods continuously and Norma chuckles at the sugar rush her little boy is going to be in tonight. She tells Dylan to sit back down on the couch where he's watching some cartoons then goes to the kitchen where she sees Alex.

"Alex," Norma says with a smile. He turns to her and waits for her to walk towards him.

"Hey," he kisses her cheek gently.

"Was he okay today?"

"Yeah he was great. I had to take him to the station with me for a while, but he just hung out here mainly."

"Why'd you need to go to the station?" She wondered, moving towards the table where the box of pizza lay, grabbing a slice to eat. She didn't really care that is was cold.

"It was a mess," he says simply.

"Oh, I see. Thanks for watching him."

"Of course. It's never a problem Norma. You don't even have to thank me for that."

"Yeah," she grins. "I'm sorry too. I felt like I made you upset earlier about you trying to cook that spaghetti."

Alex doesn't say anything, just shrugs.

"Tell you what, this weekend I'm giving you my own personal cooking lessons."

"Seriously..." Alex scoffs, but forms a smile.

"Mhm," she walks back to him and wraps her arms around his waist. "You'll be a pro in no time."

Alex looks lovingly into her baby blue eyes. This woman is his light. He can never go to a dark place again, as long as he has her here with him. Her and Dylan.

The two adults spend the rest of the evening entertaining Dylan. Alex regrets giving him that can of orange soda earlier, as he is witnessing the effect the sugar carbonated beverage caused.

Dylan is hopping around everywhere. Norma can only chuckle as she looks at Alex who seems worn out from playing with her son.

"You see why I don't give him soda?" Norma said as she sat down on the couch next to Alex.

"I should have listened to you and not gave into his pleas," Alex said.

She wraps her arms around his body and places her head on his chest where she can hear the steady thumping of his heartbeat.

Norma finally loves her life. She didn't think it was possible to feel a way, but the feeling can't be mistaken for any other. She feels complete with Alex and Dylan. They are the only people in the world she needs. The past is left behind. They're now just some memories that she doesn't have to cry and breakdown about whenever she remembers them because her life now outweighs any hardships she ever had to deal with.

She's finally learned, sometimes life can be good.

* * *

 **A/N: So I've decided to end this story. Thanks so much for all the support you guys have given me. I'm proud this is the third story I've completed! Special thanks and love to** ** _messyquirkytangerine_ for her beautiful writing and for helping me with this story. ****I'm going to continue writing _My Heart Craves You_ and I'm going to release my other drafts, and hopefully will finish writing those. Love you guys! **


End file.
